Everafter, happy after, never after
by shayshay1812
Summary: When an old enemy returns, it's back to the life of danger and excitement for the Grimms. A war is brewing among everafters, and Sabrina is the one who needs to stop it. But Sabrina also has to figure something else out : Puck, who is, in and of himself confusing. But add to that the fact that he keeps sending her mixed signals. And he's an idiot- at least she thinks so.
1. Same old, same old

Sisters Grimm fanfic

Sabrina Grimm awoke to a loud thumping all over her bedroom. It had been almost four years, and in three weeks, Sabrina would be turning sixteen. Sabrina rolled onto her back, gazing at the bright pink ceiling of her bedroom. The room was a present given to her by her grandmother, for her thirteenth birthday, and she was very proud of it. Granny Relda had given her full reign of décor, content, and shape. She had designed the entire thing herself, and while it wasn't Puck's huge forest, it was good enough. Her bed was more like a nest, one that hung from the ceiling, supported by delicate strands of silk, donated by the itsy-bitsy spider himself. It was fluffy and green; because Sabrina had read that green was a calming color. She had bookshelves everywhere, not only because she enjoyed reading, but because the books repelled Puck, the "Trickster King" as he called himself. The second the thought popped into her head, she had a bad idea of exactly who was tramping around her room. She flew off the bed, landing awkwardly on one foot, for absolutely nothing. It wasn't Puck who had invaded her sanctuary; it was Little Red Riding Hood. Red had come to live with the Grimms after she had literally gotten the crazy blown out of her. Red was thundering about the room, a wild look on her face.

"I have to hiiiiiidddddeeee!" She squealed and dove behind Sabrina's dressing table, knocking over her neatly arranged mascara collection, and shifting the color co-ordinated lip-gloss section. At first Sabrina thought that the house was in danger, but she was, again, wrong.

"Have you seen Red? I'm it!" Daphne had come barreling into the room, and there was a small giggle from behind the stool. Sabrina sat down.

"Nope. Not a peep." She lied smoothly, earning another giggle from behind her.

"Okeydokey! I gotta run. But Granny has breakfast for you and Puck! You have your first day of high school!" Daphne was off in flash, and once she was gone, Sabrina sighed, and then looked under her stool, bending at the waist. She addressed Red.

"You may wanna hide somewhere else. I don't want my wrecking ball of a sister in her, ruining more of my dollhouse." Red obliged, running away to go hide somewhere else.

Sabrina spun 360° on her bum, turning towards the makeup table. She applied a small amount of mascara, and some lippy*. She looked at herself in the mirror, and sighed. She wasn't great, but she wasn't _horrible_. At least, she wasn't the stinkpot Puck was. _You're a stinkpot. Doodyface. Ugly._ She never showed it, but the words hurt, and she didn't know why. She dressed in a pair of jeans, her oldest pair, and noticed that they were getting a bit tight. They were skinny jeans to begin with, but she really needed to get down to Buzzbarb, the boutique that Briar Rose's fairy godmothers had founded in the town after the princess they cared for 24/7 died, a casualty of the scarlet hand. The boutique was most famous for the beautiful dresses they created, but Sabrina liked them for the jeans and V-neck tees they supplied. She slipped one on right now, the lavender one. She inhaled the smell of fresh laundry as the shirt slipped over her head. The smell calmed her as she walked downstairs. When she reached the kitchen, Puck was sitting there, shoving purple omelets into his mouth almost as quickly as Granny could put them on his plate. He didn't even glance up when she walked in the room, and Sabrina's heart fell, though she couldn't say why. Her Granny saw her coming, though.

"Good morning, _leibling._ I made some waffles for you. They're on the counter." Granny Relda smiled at Sabrina, and Sabrina smiled back. She had come to an understanding with her grandmother about food about six months back. She still ate the weird food granny made sometimes, but most of the time, she got a separate meal. She poured bright pink syrup onto the waffles. The syrup was a kinder concoction of her grandmother's, one that she had been introduced to when she was eleven. When she was reaching across Puck for the syrup, her hand wobbled, spilling it all over Puck's omelet, and his hand.

"What the hell, Grimm! Dammit, now I have to go wash my hands, because otherwise the old lady won't give me anymore food!" His eyes flashed, and she could see the eleven year old boy he used to be. But then the flash turned into a stare.

"Sa-sa-. 'Brins, you're a knockout!"


	2. A bit of a surprise

Sisters Grimm fanfic ch.2

Puck stared at Sabrina, and she felt herself turning into a tomato.

"Sabrina… You're a knockout!"

Puck's mouth was hanging open, and food fell out of it. Sabrina felt all of her mixed up emotion disappear.

"Shut up, stink-head."

Too embarrassed to say anything else, Sabrina sat down at the table and hid her face, shoveling her _real_ food into her mouth under the table. It wasn't like the jerk had noticed her in the last _two years._ No. Only on the first day of school. She assumed he was doing it to prank her, get back at her for cutting his hair when she stuck glue in it. Admittedly, he had deserved his glue-shampoo, but he had threatened to not take a bath before they started school, and she couldn't have him sitting in the same car as her while he smelled like a stink bomb.

Puck _used_ to be a four-thousand year old fairy that looked like an eleven year old boy. He had met Sabrina when she had wandered into his territory, and had been forced to walk the plank. She had been prepared to do it, but Puck was the one who took a drink. Soon afterwards, he had come to live with the Grimms, and he took every chance to annoy Sabrina. Ten year old Daphne was convinced that it was true love. Her new best friend Red, who had just recently (as in in the last few years) come out of her shell, agreed. However, a strange phenomenon had also occurred when Puck came to live with them. As an Everafter, he could be any age he wanted, but when he came to the Grimm house, he had started to grow. At first, it had been voice cracks and general idiocy, but then he had started to shoot up. He hadn't stopped, and the fairy now towered over Sabrina. But his looks hadn't changed. The acne hadn't hit yet, and maybe never would. His messy blond hair and blue/green eyes were, as much as it made Sabrina want to hurl up her breakfast, hot. But he had a twinkle in his eyes that made Sabrina wary around him, as she had learned from many pranks, and that gleam mixed with a pair of pink-streaked wings that made for quick escape, and his attitude, and it was quickly realised that he was a trouble-maker. But right now, he kept staring at Sabrina, and she couldn't help but stare back. She felt a small bit of hope inside of her, but then the moment was ruined.

"But you need to fix that face. You can almost smell the ugly coming off of it."

Yep, Puck hadn't changed one bit.

"Shut up Puck. You know I'm irresistible, and you just. Can't. Face it!"

"What? No! I! I'm! You're a _stinkpot_!"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

And with that, Sabrina danced away from a sticky punch, grabbed her backpack, and went to the door. About to run outside, she realised that she had to wait for Puck. She had hoped to make a clean getaway into the foggy morning, but she had forgotten that she needed a ride. Darn, she thought. I can't wait to see how this turns out. She yelled back into the house.

"Puck, if you can't get your butt in the car right now, I swear I'll steal your stupid stuffed unicorn and burn it to ashes!"

He was there in a heartbeat, hands dripping with soap, and eyes blazing.

"You wouldn't _dare_."

She shrugged.

"Try me."

Puck stormed out of the house, grabbing the car keys as he passed her. Sabrina yelled into the house once more, saying goodbyes, and her mother answered her farewells. All she got from her father was a grunt, and Uncle Jake was out doing errands. She was about to leave when her grandmother came bustling in the mudroom.

"Goodbye, _leibling._ See you at three thirty, yes? Ok. Say hello to Ms. White for me!"

Sabrina nodded her consent, and then climbed in the car, leaning her head against the cool window. She was thinking about how she could get back at Puck for embarrassing her when the fairy boy looked over. Technically he wasn't supposed to be driving, but the police force was made of Everafters, and he was an Everafter himself.

"I'm sorry," He said.

Sabrina was taken aback.

"For what?"

She was confused. The last time he had said sorry was when he had almost killed her, and this was clearly not a life or death situation.

"I'm sorry I called you pretty."

"What? Why?"

He grinned.

"Because I know that you don't like it when I lie to you!"

She was so mad that she slapped him, but that made him grin even more. So she punched him, and he laughed. She finally ended the conversation by taking off the chair's headrest, and resting it on his head, forcefully. Even then, though, he was still smiling, and she was pretty sure the only thing that could make her madder at this second was if he kissed her, and she wouldn't let that happen. My punches don't hurt because I'm at the wrong angle, she thought. If I was head on…

…

When they got to the school, the orientation was so boring that Puck fell asleep beside her. He drooled quite a lot, and it annoyed the teacher, whose name was Ms. White, also known as Snow White. Snow White had given up on the elementary school, as it no longer existed. Her new school, this one, ran from grade five up to grade twelve. Daphne was excited that she would still be at Ms. White's school, even though she wasn't in her class.

Sabrina was walking in her first period class when she was attacked by an everafter.

"How was your summer?"

That was her best friend, Alice Wonderland. Alice had blond hair, like Sabrina, but she was the girliest Everafter Sabrina had ever met. She wore only dresses, and her hair was usually adorned with a bow. Coming to the question, Sabrina thought about her summer. After she had trapped Mirror in Alice's looking glass, she had become friends with the girl. The two had become inseparable. Downsides of the summer had included four attempted assassinations on Sabrina's life. All were from Mirrors minions, and all had failed. She smiled mischievously. Alice knew all about her summer.

"Fine, and yours?"

'Wonderful, but a bit boring."

Alice grinned back. The girls walked into math, heads together, giggling. Their first period teacher was a human named Ms. Sachem. After the imprisonment of Mirror, humans had started to return to Ferryport Landing. It had taken quite a bit of forgetful dust, but most of the members of the scarlet hand had no idea that they wished to kill all of the humans. Mayor Heart had been overthrown, and Charming had been re-instated. He was still a jerk, but it was better than being taxed higher than the empire state building. And with the extra tax payments that heart had collected, Charming had built his new Everafter friendly school. A state of the art security system protected all the students, human and otherwise, and there were more specialized courses for Everafters. Sabrina joined these classes, because she was the oldest Grimm child, and, much to the resentment of Daphne, who hated being called a baby, would understand more of the information. The course itself was masked as "Fairy-Tale studies and history", and, as she checked with numerous other known Everafters, she realised something: all the Everafters had class in one of two periods: first, or fifth. One girl, Bella (who had once been evil; it was a long story…) said that her two friends, Toby and Natalie, were in it right now. Sabrina crossed her fingers and hoped Puck was with them. She did _not_ want to deal with him right now. For the rest of the class, Sabrina daydreamed, looking out the window. It was still foggy outside, damp, and dreary. As she stared into the forest, she thought she saw a fleeting shadow, but when she looked again, there was nothing. She shrugged, mentally brushing off the thought. She had a nagging sensation that it was important, but that part of her brain was drowned out by the FOIL method explanation.

In one hour, the class was over, and Sabrina checked her schedule. She leaned over.

"Hey, A, what do you have next?"

Alice read over her piece of paper.

"Biology. You?"

Sabrina sighed. No such luck.

"English. But we have third together."

"Yup. Gym. And we have lunch, and fifth."

"Right. What do you have fourth?"

"English. Duh."

"Great. That's when I have Bio."

Sabrina waved goodbye and made her way up to the third floor, where the English room was located. Past the third floor, though, there was a commotion.

"Hey, watch where you're going, Fairy!"

That was Toby, the Everafter son of Little Ms. Muffet and the spider. Puck was bounding up the stairs, four at a time.

"Sorry Toby! Not. Oh, Hey look, a human!"

"I mean Robin! Not fairy! Fairies don`t exist! Stop looking at me!"

And with that, Toby ran away. All the humans stood around, looking confused, until a light pink dust was sprayed from what looked like sprinklers on the ceiling. A voice boomed from the speakers.

"It is just a normal day, everyone! Please keep moving!"

Sabrina jumped out of the way of the spray, just in time to be barreled into by Puck.

"Hey, watch it, stink baby!"

Puck sprinted up the stairs, calling over his shoulder.

"Sorry Ugly!"

Sabrina matched Puck's pace.

"What's wrong with you?"

"The English teacher is Peter Pan! This I gotta see!"

Sabrina agreed. They sped up the rest of the stairs in silence, until; they reached the top.

"Hurry up, slow poke! I wanna give this guy a piece of my mind. See, he thinks he can just steal my _style_? Ha! He better be able to put up a fight! The trickster king is coming for him!"

Sabrina was so busy thinking about the horrible consequences of Puck getting into a fistfight with Peter Pan that she didn't consider the fact that Puck was in her English class.

When they got to the room, Mr. Pan wasn't there yet. There were Everafters mixed in with the normal kids, and "Robin Goodfellow" was telling them how much of a beating Pan was going to get, when a young woman walked into the room. She had long brown hair, and blue eyes. She wore a long white sundress, and carried a box of blue chalk.

"Hello children!"

She had a super happy tone that grated on Sabrina's nerves. Everyone mumbled their good mornings, and the woman turned to write her name on the board, in sky blue chalk: Wendy Pan.


	3. A change in scenery

The teacher wrote her name on the chalkboard in sky-blue chalk: Wendy Pan.

Sabrina was stunned. She raised her hand and Ms. Pan pointed at her.

"My grandmother says hello?"

Sabrina used the code words that her Granny had taught her. They asked if somebody was an everafter. Wendy nodded, and asked her to do the same to her Granny Relda.

Sabrina was again, speechless. This was the Wendy. Wow. She looked at Puck, who was sitting across the room, grumbling about not being able to hit girls. Then he looked up, and spoke.

"Isn't out teacher _Mr._ Pan?"

Puck was polite, but Sabrina could clearly see that he was broiling inside. Ms. Pan was equally polite when she replied.

"No, it clearly says on your schedules: _Ms._ Pan!"

Sabrina dipped her head down to go look at the little chart. It was true: the teacher was Ms. Pan, not her husband. Puck looked disappointed, and Sabrina smirked. She knew how much he disliked the flying copy-cat.

Minus the disruptions at the beginning of the class, most of Sabrina's day went smoothly until fifth period, when Puck set of a glop grenade in Everafter studies. Yes, he was in her class, and she may have been more-than-slightly annoyed that he chose to sit one row behind her, and dip her hair in jam. But the class was interesting, and provided insight into Everafter lives in a way that none of the Grimms had ever written about. It was fascinating. Little Bo Peep, the teacher, spoke of their coming to Ferryport landing. Sabrina had always thought that the Everafters would be resentful, but they were not, at first. Miss Peep said that it was a blessing to the Everafters, at first. Sabrina wanted to keep listening, but then the bell rang. She said goodbye to Alice, then piled her books into the car.

….

On the ride home, Puck was being funny, and for once, the malice wasn't aimed at her. Every time somebody drove by, Puck would change only his head into that of a different animal. The looks they got were hilarious.

As he and Sabrina pulled into the driveway, Daphne came running out of the house.

"How was school? Gravy? Right? When does my school start? Huh? Did you see Snow White? What class does she teach? Am I in her class?"

Sabrina wanted to sit back down in the car and lock the door. Her sister looked rabid. But she decided against it.

"School was fine. Snow white teaches the sixth grade; you'll probably be in her class next year. And your school starts in one week, remember?"

Daphne nodded, then turned back to go inside.

"Granny wants you!"

Daphne called over her shoulder.

Sabrina hoped that it was to say that she was an amazing interior decorator, but no such luck. When she and Puck walked into the front room, Granny Relda's face was grim. Puck was the first to speak up.

"What's wrong, old lady?"

Granny sighed.

"_Leiblings_, I have bad news. The remainder of the Scarlet Hand, the stragglers in the mountains, and the ones not touched by the forgetful dust, have congregated. They challenge the Anti-Hand, to battle."

Sabrina gasped. She had thought that this had ended, but clearly not.

"How do you know?"

She and Puck said the same thing, together. They threw each other glares, but soon had re-focused on Granny Relda.

"I was sent a message from Mayor Charming. I will tell the family later, but I felt that you should be the first ones with the information. Pack your things, and tell Daphne and Red. I shall inform the adults myself. We leave for the mayoral estate in three hours."

Sabrina sighed and turned to leave the room, complaining fairy in tow.

"I can't believe this! I have to be a hero again! In fact, I might as well just start wearing green tights! I am a villain of the worst kind! The trickster king! The prince of misfits and good-for-nothings!"

Sabrina snapped at Puck.

"Shut up, fairy boy."

And for once, he did.

…..

After Sabrina told Daphne and Red what had happened, Daphne was confused.

"What does congregated mean?"

Sabrina replied willingly. She liked answering her sister.

"It means that they all got together."

"That's really bad!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"So you should go pack. You too, Red."

The young girls both nodded, and then sped away into the room that they shared. Sabrina turned to go to her own room, but first she went into Uncle Jake's. Uncle Jake had the biggest selection of swords that Sabrina had ever seen, but she ignored most of them, including the vorpal blade, which sat on a shelf high up. Because of her addiction to magic, she had learned sword fighting with Puck. She didn't actually use a sword-most were too heavy for her. Instead, she used an eighteen inch long dagger stolen from the black knight. The handle was silver with obsidian insets, and the blade was some kind of pearlescent metal. It could slice a hair, and was the perfect weight for her. She took it from the wall, admiring it.

"BOO!"

Sabrina dropped the dagger.

"Holy crap!"

She whipped her head around, and there was Puck, laughing his head off, and holding his own sword, which Sabrina had thought was wooden, but was in fact, very sharp.

Sabrina picked up the blade she had dropped, and she swore at Puck.

"Grimm, you should have seen your-agh!"

_Thunk_. She hit him on the arm with the hilt of her blade, and he squealed.

"Goodbye, Puck."

She hoped that her voice sounded cold. She didn't want to admit that she had been scared.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Puck grabbed her shoulder, but she shook him off, and slammed the door in his face. She heard him swear, and then walk away. Sabrina shook her head, and then got to work, putting clothes on her bed. Jeans, long sleeved tees. Short sleeved tees. Her converse and some running shoes. A pair of boots. A jacket. Some essentials. Then she turned to the makeup table. You never knew… Against her better judgement, she chucked in a lipgloss and some mascara. Finally, she topped it off with the dagger. _Done_, she thought. She picked up the suitcase she had just packed, and walked downstairs. Sabrina placed it next to the door, then sat down on the couch, opening a random book. She looked at the title: "A midsummer Night's Dream: An Everafter history" Sabrina opened the book to the first page. Wasn't this Puck's book? Sabrina read for what seemed like fifteen minutes, but soon enough it was five o'clock. Time to leave for the mayoral estate. Granny snook up on her.

"Leibling, can you go get mirror? He must come with us, so that he is not stolen."

Sabrina jumped, slamming the book shut and simultaneously shoving it under the cushions.

"Sure!"

She ran out of the room, head down, hoping that Granny hadn't seen the book title. She was so occupied with thinking of exuses as to why she was basically stalking her arch enemy that she barreled into Puck's bare chest. He was coming out of the bathroom, and he smelled like soap.

Sabrina only had time to emit an "Eep!" before she fell over, under Puck. He sat on her, looking down on her face, his hair dripping water in her eyes.

"Do we have a problem, Grimm?"

She growled, and he smirked.

"We do if you don't get off me, fairy."

He laughed, but did not move.

"And that's the way I like it! I hate to break it to you, but you _are _a problem!"

Sabrina was about to tell Puck just how much of a problem she could be when she heard a small squeal.

"See? It's TRUE LOVE!"

And there was Daphne, lugging her suitcase, and consuming her entire hand. Puck looked confused, but then seemed to realise the position they were in. He sprang up, blushing furiously, and then offered Sabrina a hand, but she got up by herself.

"Come help me get mirror, boy."

Puck shrugged.

"Whatever you want, Princess."

Sabrina let out another low growl, but pulled him along behind her. When she unlocked the door to Mirror's prison, she was greeted kindly.

"Why hello, Starfish! Here so soon? I thought that you would never-mphh!"

Sabrina had picked up Mirror, who was trapped in a rose covered hand mirror, and stuffed him in a magic bag that prevented him from seeing, or hearing, anything.

"Let's go, Puck."

She heaved the bag to Puck as she felt the uncomfortable tingle of magic, and he took it.

"As you wish, m'lady."

His tone was mocking, and she rolled her eyes.

With the entire family in the car, Sabrina had to sit _on_ Puck, with Daphne on her lap. Red sat on Veronica, holding Basil. Mr. Canis drove, and Granny sat beside him. Henry and Jake were left to squeeze together in the middle. It was _very_ cramped, but it worked. Once they got to the mansion, everyone was grumpy. The car was way too hot, and Basil had cried the whole way. They were all grad to get out. But when they looked around, they were not at the fancy estate of their memories. Gone were the manicured bushes, replaced by a tall, stone wall. Gone were the gardens, replaced by everafters training. Sabrina hadn't thought that Charming would offer up his estate like that. The Grimms were looking around when Charming came to greet them.

"Grimms! Puck! Mr. Canis! Red! Thank you for answering my call. The Scarlet Hand wishes to catch us off guard, and unprepared. Clearly, they have never dealt with me!"

He laughed.

"Now! Let me show you to your rooms! I could only spare two, so… Adults in one room,kids in the other!"

Puck looked horrified.

"But I'm a boy!"

"Then we'll get a curtain!"

Sabrina sighed. She did _not_ want to sleep with Puck, even if it was separated by a curtain. He would probably put snakes in her bed, or something. She shrugged. She could always get him back.

"And here's the kid's room!"

Sabrina looked inside. It was one, huge, bed. With a curtain, about a fourth of the way down. Sabrina assumed that all of the kids could sleep in that one fourth, and fit comfortably. Sabrina did a mental fist pump. She wouldn't even have to hear Puck breathe.


	4. Love and war

Sabrina was more relaxed as they toured the rest of the camp. There were magic items being used everywhere, and Sabrina had to admit, they looked pretty cool. She saw the knights of the round table teaching sword use, and was exited to go join them. The Grimms saw most of the camp, dubbed Camp Charming II, before dark. But at nine o clock, they decided to turn in. The adults went to their room, where there were, in fact, four beds _and_ a crib. Sabrina sighed, contemplating the unfairness of it all, but reluctantly climbed (or scrambled) into her fourth of the bed. Lying in the dark, she swore that Puck made every fart stink more, just for her. At one point, the horn on his unicorn poked out under the bottom of the curtain, and she pulled it,. He protested, but stopped making bodily noise. Sabrina lulled herself asleep imagining all the horrible things she could do to Puck in the morning.

Sabrina awoke in the middle of the night, to someone poking her.

"Sabrina?" Puck whispered.

Sabrina whispered back angrily.

"What? What do you want?"

"What? Why are you so angry?"

Puck sounded confused, and Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Because you've kept me up half the night being frigging annoying and now you are stabbing me in the back with your finger!"

"I didn't mean it that way…"

Puck mumbled. Sabrina snorted at him.

"Oh, sure. We both know that you hate me, Puck."

Puck mumbled again.

"I don't hate you."

Sabrina rolled over, facing the curtain, and looked in the general direction of Puck's voice.

"Really?"

She heard him nod, and he reached under the curtain to take her hand. Sabrina shook her head, but didn't let go of his hand. She had butterflies in her stomach, and she felt wonderful. Her last thought was: _Maybe he'll put worms down my shirt…_

When Sabrina woke up, she was back to back with Puck, their hands still intertwined. She elbowed Puck.

"Cheese! What? Wait? Where? Oh. Hi, Grimm."

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Breakfast, fairy."

He sneered, then walked into the bathroom to get changed. Sabrina listened for the lock, then flew into a frenzy, putting on her shirt, socks, bra, and underwear on all at once. But where were her pants?

"Crap!" She whispered frantically.

Her pants were in the bathroom, where she had left them last night. She then had another, more horrible, thought. Puck's pants were out here…. She was supressing a mix of a sob and laughter when Puck's voice wavered out of the bathroom. Sabrina quickly pulled the huge jeans on.

"Hey, did they wash my stuff? Because I heard stuff shrinks in the dryer… I rode in it once, to get smaller, but I'm still the same size…"

And then he waddled out of the bathroom in Sabrina's size 0's.

"Oh, God."

Sabrina started to snicker, to Puck's dissent.

"_Why are my jeans on your legs right now that is so gross! You have coooooooottttiiiieeeesss!"_

Sabrina looked down at her oversized pants.

"You do have exceptionally long legs."

Puck started dancing around, penguin walking from side to side. Finally the jeans slipped off him, and he was left running around in his smiley face boxer shorts. Sabrina snorted at him, then danced, as gracefully as she could, in to the bathroom. There, she slid out of the hulking pants, and threw them out of the room. She was rewarded with a pair of pants whipped at her face. As she pulled on her own, slightly looser, pants, she looked in the mirror, and shrugged. Nothing she could do right now. She was walking downstairs, inwardly laughing her head off at Puck, when she came face to face with many grim adults.

"What's wrong?"

She asked, and was rewarded with a most horrible answer.

"The scarlet hand has declared war."

**A/N: Sorry for being so late with this horrible chapter. I have to say, it was very hard to write. I was also a bit very busy. But here it is!**


	5. Confused and a bit hurt

**Okayyyyyy: Here is chapter five, which I silently reward myself with, after my fail of a chapter four. Also, by the way, the characters are so OOC I'm laughing at myself for making up this fluff. Ah, Well.**

When Sabrina considered a battle of the Everafters, she thought of the wars of modern history; plots and spies, the civilian war grounds. It turns out, she was wrong.

As she looked across the battle field, she saw Everafters of every shape and size. _Mind is blown,_ she thought. Sabrina had known that there were many Everafters in Fairport Landing, but not _this_ many. She was simply considering this when she was roughly pulled aside. It was Puck.

"What do _you _want?" She said acidly.

"I…I… Don't die out there, Grimm. Everyone there wants to kill you. Don't let it happen. And…"

Puck bit his lip, looking awkwardly side to side.

"Just… Try not to die."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, thinking of her scathing reply.

"Yeah, I usually try not to die. It's a thing I have. Living? Love it. It's rea- Mphff!"

And then she was kissing him, her body melting into his. She threw her arms around his neck, simply for fear of losing her balance. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she sighed. _Maybe just a few more minutes before I, you know, go 'try not to die' _she thought. But then she realised that everyone was probably staring at them. She broke the kiss, looking around. But it was then that she realised Puck's genius. He had pulled her into a small alcove of the brick wall surrounding the Charming Manor. No one could see them. _Maybe…_ she thought, before pushing the idea away._ Bad Sabrina. Go help win this war!_ She sighed again, this time in defeat.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked, concerned.

She cut him off with one more kiss, and then looked at him sternly.

"Come. Let us fight the war of our lives."

Puck giggled, a boyish sound that made her smile.

"Oh, what fools these mortals be! / The course of love never did'th run smooth. They do make war upon each other, for they need thine property, man!"

He chuckled again.

"I like speaking like that. It confuses everyone."

Sabrina rolled her eyes again.

"Come, Shakespeare!"

They emerged from the alcove one at a time, Sabrina first. All around them, people were giving each other reassurances. Henry and Veronica touched foreheads, whispering words to each other, eyes closed. Charming and Snow held each other close, kissing. Others did likewise, but Uncle Jake was alone. His eyes were closed, and his fists were clenched, as he hung his head towards the ground.

"Poor Jake…" Mumbled Puck.

There was a minute of silence, before the scarlet hand called out.

"RETURN US MIRROR! OUR MASTER CALLS US TO TAKE UP ARMS AGAINST YOU!"

Charming looked over his army before answering.

"NEVER! FIGHT, REBELS! AND _DIE!_"

There was a large cry, and then the battle was upon them. The sound of clashing swords was loud, as were the screams of Everafters. Sabrina rushed forward, and Puck took to the air.

She engaged a battle with a tall, lank man with oily black hair.

"I am a Grimm! I fight against all that is evil, which means I fight _you!_"

She had no idea what she had just said, but it sounded right. The man laughed.

"Greetings, child. I am Peter! I am also your demise!"

He attempted to run her through with his sword, but she pulled out of the way, slicing towards his side. He moved inhumanly fast, blocking the sweep of her sword with the flat of his. He drew upwards in a "j" and locked her hilt to his.

"Surrender and your death will be painless, girl."

She spat in his face.

"Never."

Sabrina then kicked him between his legs, simultaneously sweeping the sword over his neck, cutting his jugular. Silver blood gushed out of the cut, burning through her pants and raising blisters on her skin where it touched her leg and arm. Peter looked up at her, and with his last breaths, he dipped his sword in the silver blood.

"The Scarlet Hand lives on! My death means nothing!"

And with that, he made a desperate stab with his sword, slicing at her. He caught her leg, and the metal was burning with the silver liquid. She screamed, crumpling to the ground.

Puck heard her, and quickly dispatched his opponent, an eight foot ogre. He flew over the battle field, crying out crazily.

"Grimm! Grimm! Grimm, where are you?! Grimm! Sabrina! SABRINA!"

Suddenly he saw her, the sun glinting of her sword blade, blinding him. From his heightened altitude, he saw something else to; an ogre standing over her, club raised. He panicked. She couldn't do this! Stupid human!

He dove straight down, folding his wings into his back. His hair blew back from his face, whipping around his neck, stinging his cheeks. As the ogre brought his club down, he grabbed Sabrina and plucked her from the ground, folding her up in his arms like a doll. She was shivering, and her eyes were closed, her face a ghostly white. What was wrong with her? Puck flew her to a tree, when he noticed that his arm was sticky and warm. _What?_ He thought. He placed Sabrina in his lap, sitting down on a limb to inspect his arm. When he looked at it, he almost fell out of his seat. His arm was ruby red, shiny with blood. He looked at Sabrina, inspecting her body. First her head, then her arms, then her legs. He saw that her entire jeans leg was a dark purple, wet and sticking to her skin.

"Oh god, oh god, oh my god. Sabrina. Sabrina, wake up Sabrina. GRIMM!"

She lazily opened her eyes, looking almost through him. She giggled.

"You're all wet! Now you've made me all wet too! Did you go swimming? Mmm. Swimming. I love swimming. Can we go swimming, Puck? I think that swimming is fun, Puck."

She giggled again. Puck rummaged through his brain. They were at least a mile away from base. And moving Sabrina may not be the best idea. _Ok, first things first, _he thought. Look at the wound. He pulled his sword, and sliced through Sabrina's pants, cutting the fabric off just below her underwear.

"Hey, hey Puck. This is the sort of thing you're supposed to save for the third date, I think. No arse-touching privileges for you!" She giggled at her own joke.

Puck rolled his eyes. Still Grimm, that was for sure. He took his shirt off, ripping it into shreds, and pressed it to the six-inch long, two inch deep cut on Sabrina's leg. He averted his eyes from the end of the cut, nearing her knee. At the bottom of that part, there was something white. This was so bad. So very, very bad.

"Sabrina, what is my name?"

Puck remembered his training. Blood loss could result in loss of memory, hysteria, and delirium. Sabrina frowned at him.

"Puck, you know your name. Silly Puck. You are so _pretty right now_. You're shiny around the edges, Puck. Am I shiny? I want to be shiny too. I think that you shouldn't wear your shirt anymore. You look so much prettier without it on. I love you, Puck. I really do love you. Love you, Puck…Love…You…Puck…Love…"

Her head then rolled to the side. _Shit,_ Puck thought. He swallowed a lump in his throat. She was _not_ going to die. Not now.

"I… I love you too, Sabrina."

He then flew off the branch, Sabrina in his arms. Not much time, now. He flew at full speed towards the Manor. When he got there, he hit the ground running.

"Sprat! Nurse Sprat! Sprat!"

Puck slid around corners, slipping in the blood dripping off his t-shirt, still pressed on Sabrina's leg. Sprat appeared in view just up ahead. He sprinted the last fifty meters of the hallway.

"What? What is it, Puck?" Sprat gestured at Sabrina.

"What in the name of everafter is wrong?"

"Her leg…" Puck panted.

"Cut… Vampire blood…. On… blade. Lips… Turning… Blue!"

Sprat rushed away.

"Come, Boy!"

Puck ran after the older woman, clutching Sabrina close.

"Keep breathing, Grimm."

Sprat had already made a bed, a sheet of soft plastic layered over the sheets. She gestured at the bed.

"Let's take a look."

Puck removed the t-shirt. He placed it in a bowl that Sprat motioned too. She tsk-ed, rummaging through a cupboard, and pulling out a needle, a bottle of alcohol, and some thread.

"Puck, this will need stitches. Go over to the blue drawer over there, and pull out the green tube of cream, as well as the canister of sleeping gas."

Puck grabbed the cream and was going for the canister when Sprat waved him a "no" sign.

"Actually, scratch the gas. We don't want to put her in a coma."

Sprat dipped the needle in the alcohol. She quickly sewed up the skin on Sabrina's leg, and slathered a thick layer of the cream over the stitches. The cream soaked in to Sabrina's skin, leaving behind a criss-cross of black thread, covered in a gel protective layer.

"So she doesn't tear the stitches if she thrashes about"

Puck nodded, and settled down on a chair, but Sprat slapped his shoulder.

"Go shower, boy. You look like you've almost died yourself. After that, help me put Sabrina to bed. I can't lift her myself, the old woman that I am."

Puck nodded dumbly as he went to shower. He washed himself, and watched Sabrina's blood run down the drain, the water turning a dark pink. _But she's alive, right?_ He nodded, whispering Sabrina's words to himself.

"I love you… I love you… I…do to."

When the last of the red water swirled down the grate, he got out, and dried himself off. He walked back into the room, and lifted Sabrina off the bed, as Sprat swiped the plastic sheet off the bed. Puck realised why she had done it; it wasn't a hospital bed, but a slightly-larger than single bed. He placed Sabrina between the sheets, and gently pulled the blanket up to her mid-chest.

"Well, tuck her in, and pull that blanket up to her neck. She will be very susceptible to the flu, because her immune system is down, cause being blood loss.

"No, she won't like that. She likes it this way."

Nurse Sprat looked at him strangely, and he looked back, wide eyed.

"Okay…"

She then left the room. There were others who needed to be tended to.

Sabrina stirred in her sleep, mumbling. Her eyes fluttered open, and she inspected her surrounding groggily.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Puck slid down, into her line of sight.

"I'm here."

"Okay. Can you stay?"

"Yeah, sure."

She patted the space beside her.

"Your wings are still out"

He looked behind him, and melted the wings into his back.

"You're also not wearing a shirt."

"Yeah, you sort of stole that."

"Sorry."

He shrugged. Puck lay down beside her, and she rested her head on his chest. She promptly fell back asleep. Puck looked around awkwardly, before deciding on petting her hair. He did this awkwardly, until he felt his eyelids drooping. They fell asleep like that, her head on his chest, his hand on her head.

Sabrina woke up to the sun shining into her eyes. She snuggled up against the warm body beside her. She was so comfortable. Who was this? She looked up, towards a head. Blond hair… surprisingly toned body… He smelled like the forest, wet earth and trees after it rained. _Mmm, I could live like this. With… PUCK!_ Sabrina sprang up and out of bed.

"Oh! Eww! Oh! Yuck!" Oh, my god!"

She shook, to get the smell off her. After spending a night with the fairy, she smelled like him. It wasn't her clothes, though. It was her skin, and her hair… and her… She jumped again. She was only wearing a sports bra and loose sleeping shorts. She dove behind a curtain, before she realised that Puck was staring smugly at her.

"Having fun, dear?"

She gave him the two-fingered salute.

"Go get me clothes, Fairy-boy."

He shrugged.

"No, I think that I like this look. It's so… _revealing_." He smirked again, but threw her a pile of clothes. She slipped them on.

"And since, technically, we've slept together twice, don't you think I should get arse-touching privilages?"

Sabrina looked at him, confused.

"What?"

He looked at her, astonished, her words ringing in his head. _I love you, Puck…_

"You know what happened to you, right?"

She shook her head.

"I remember that the Peter guy sliced me. Then… Um… Nothing."

Puck looked at her. _I love you, Puck…_

"Nothing."

"Nothing." She confirmed.

Sabrina scrunched her eyebrows together, trying to remember. It was so _fuzzy_. Flying… Puck, painted red, a halo of red behind him. _I love you, Puck_. Her head snapped up. _I love you, Puck._ She searched harder, almost fainting. _Oh dear sweet god, what have I done? _She thought, replaying her fuzzy memories in her head. _I love you too._

_Oh, god. Why._ She thought.

"Yeah. Nothing."

He sighed.

"Fine."

Puck got up to leave the room, and Sabrina stepped aside to let him leave. He walked to the door, but stopped, and spun on his heel. He grabbed Sabrina's shoulders, and pressed his lips to hers. She walked backwards, until she hit the wall. Puck placed his hands on either side of her head, and she held on to his waist. She kissed him back, silently smiling to herself.

"Are you sure you don't remember?"


	6. Slightly embarassed

"You don't remember?"

Sabrina was breathless.

"Maybe…"

Puck placed his lips on hers once again, and they fell onto the bed, kissing each other intently. Puck hand one hand on her bum and the other up her shirt when they heard footsteps outside the door. They sprang apart, and suddenly the door opened. Puck was on his knees, yelling, while Sabrina lay on the bed with her leg propped up.

"No, there are no shoes down here, either!"

"You're looking for my daughter's shoes?"

Puck sprang up.

"Umm… Yeah… But, um, they aren't there, so, um, yeah. I, yeah. So, um, yeah. Bye."

Veronica watched him leave, and winked at Sabrina.

"You know, you aren't very quiet."

Sabrina's moth fell open.

"Ex_cuse_ me?"

"I'm just saying dear. Be glad that that was me, not your father."

Sabrina's jaw hit the floor, and she turned around.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Veronica snickered.

"I speak the truth. How is your leg?"

Sabrina looked down at the blue-green stitches on her leg, shiny under the gel.

"I hadn't noticed. Achy, but I'll live. I can fight, at least."

Veronica nodded.

"Good, good. Well, I have to go down to feed Basil; I hope that you stay out of trouble."

Sabrina snorted.

"Sure, mom."

Sabrina looked in the wardrobe in the corner of her room. Inside were a melee of dresses, short ones to long ones, and shoes. Sabrina rolled her eyes. _ I can live in a pair of pyjama shorts for a bit,_ she thought. She walked downstairs to the room that she shared with Daphne, Red, and Puck. Inside, Puck was rummaging about in a drawer, and when she closed the door, he jumped.

"I'm not doing anything!"

Sabrina looked at him, and then smelt it. The smell of smoke was seeping from the drawer. She rushed over, and before Puck could stop her, she opened it. She was promptly hit in the face with a concoction of egg, mayonnaise, and flour. She spun around, and slapped Puck in the face. His head rotated ninety degrees before he caught himself.

Sabrina ran into the bathroom, and stepped into the shower. It took four intense shampoo sessions, and an entire bar of soap, before she was clean. Once out of the shower, Sabrina changed into the pair of cargo pants that she had grabbed, and the long sleeve t-shirt. When she came out of the bathroom, Puck was waiting.

"Having fun?"

She gave him the salute.

"Asshole."

Puck smirked.

"Personally, I think that the 'goo' look is one of your better ones, Grimm. It suits you!" He made a dramatic gesture.

"Right out of Milan!"

And with that, Puck walked out of the room. Sabrina walked over to her bed. On it, there was a note, in her mother's graceful scrawl.

_Dear, when you are changed, please meet me, and your father, down at the grand dining hall. _

_We have to retaliate against the scarlet hand._

Sabrina heeded the note, and walked down towards the grand dining hall. She remembered the first time she had come here, disguised as Mama Bear. She looked down the grand staircase, and saw her grandmother, her mother, and her father, along with many Everafters, sitting around the grand dining table. Her grandmother was speaking.

"We have knowledge that the Scarlet hand will attempt to regain Mirror, as well as the Vorpal blade. We do not know _how, _or _where_, they will do this. Because of this extreme lack of knowledge, we will be moving the blade, but not Mirror, to an undisclosed location. Because of this, all the people at this table will be posted as guards of this location, in five-hour shifts. These people include: Myself, Charming, Henry, Puck, Snow, and Sabrina. We work in _pairs_. Do _not, _I repeat, _do not;_ leave your partner's side."

With that, Granny nodded.

"First shift to Puck and Sabrina. They've been sleeping all night."

Sabrina nodded. It was only fair, and the adults at the table looked just about half asleep. Puck sighed.

"More time with _that?_ I don't think that I can handle it! I may die, from all the ugly."

Sabrina walked up to Puck, and punched him.

"Well deal with it. It's me, or imminent death."

Puck rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Grimm."

Sabrina walked over to the table.

"Where are we staying?"

Granny Relda pointed to a spot on the map: Fairy Point. It was at the edge of town, near to the Barrier, on the opposite side of Baba-Yaga's house.

"Okay." Sabrina nodded, and gestured to Puck.

"Puck! Go! Now! Pack food, and a change of clothes, and some water. I'm going to be in the car."

Puck grumbled, something about being a villain, but did as he was asked. Sabrina walked towards the car, ignoring the dull pain in her leg. She opened the door of the car, and slid in. She checked in the backseat, and her suspicions turned out to be correct. Here was her backpack with all her stuff. She waited for Puck to come. Finally, he did, throwing his knapsack in the back, and swinging into the driver's seat. Instead of driving to the front driveway, he swung the car around, going to the back of the property. There, they were met by Uncle Jake, and he handed them a velvet package. Sabrina took hold of it, and could feel its power emanating through the fabric. Uncle Jake also handed her the flowery handbag that held Mirror.

"We changed our minds"

Sabrina nodded.

The two teens drove through a lane in the middle of the forest, until they came to a small cave. Puck slowed down the car, and shook Sabrina awake.

"Here it is."

Sabrina looked around. It was a smart place to put the sword, and Mirror. Easy to defend, against a rock cliff, too tall for enemies to jump down from (and survive) and in a dense part of the forest-almost impossible to navigate without making sound. Sabrina placed the sword and the purse at the back of the cave, and went outside to join Puck. He had moved a log in front of the cave, so that they could sit down while they stood guard. Puck had broken off a stick, and was whittling something out of it.

"Whatcha making?" Sabrina asked.

Puck looked up.

"I don't know yet."

Sabrina nodded. She thought back to that morning, and the day before. It was so _awkward_. She sighed. She picked up her book, a _Midsummer night`s dream._ She continued to read; she was at the part where the two women are fighting.

Puck sat up.

"That's my book."

Sabrina nodded.

"It's good. Though hard to understand."

Puck started to recite his lines, in the Elizabethan language, acting out every part. By the end of it, Sabrina had fallen off the log, she was laughing so hard. This went on for many hours, bouts of awkwardness and fun, until Sabrina heard something.

"Shh, Puck." She listened harder.

She heard it again; the distinct sound of footsteps. She and Puck stood, back to back, swords out. When the first everafter jumped out, Sabrina was ready. She flipped over its flashing blade, aimed at her legs, and swung at the thing's arms. She had learned the hard way to disable it _before _killing it. Once done, she slashed at the next beast, but soon, she was surrounded. Puck, also swamped, tried to yell soething at her, but she couldn't hear it.

"What!" She yelled.

She turned around, just in time to be hit in the chest with a blast from a wand.

_Oh. Witch._ She thought as she hit the ground.


	7. A twist of fate

Sabrina turned around just in time to be hit in the chest with the blast from the witch.

_Oh, witch,_ she thought as she hit the ground.

She woke up in a white place. She rubbed her eyes, sitting up. All around her was white. White walls-were there walls?-the floor was white. She looked straight in front of her, and did not expect what she saw.

"Augh!" Sabrina jumped a foot into the air.

"Hello, Sabrina," Smiled Briar Rose.

Sabrina looked around, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Oh god, I'm dead. I've died, and gone to…Wherever. Because you're dead, so I must be dead, too. Oh… Daphne! My parents! Oh, Puck… I have to go back. I… I…"

Briar shook her head.

"No, dear. You are most certainly _not dead._ You've simply been put under a sleeping spell."

Sabrina looked up at the older woman, flabbergasted.

"But… The witch! She hit me with a spell. _And,_ I know that _you're _dead. I saw you die. I went to your funeral. You're buried in some deep forest, somewhere. I _saw _it. And… _Oh, Puck._"

Briar laughed.

"Dear, I am no more dead than you are. Who you saw die was my exact replica, a golem created to resemble me, in case of need of escape."

Sabrina looked at Briar, confused.

"What?"

"When the evil, vile, Everafters attacked my house, my fairy godmothers put me under a sleeping spell, and put me in Mallowbarb's hat. They then animated my golem, escaping safely with me."

She laughed again.

"They've taken care of me for thousands of years. Do you really think that they would let me die in a simple _escape_ plot?"

Sabrina shook her head.

"Okay, so you aren't dead. But how are you here? I was shot with a spell. I should be dead."

Briar shook her head again.

"No, a death spell is a sleeping spell cast twice. To put a sleeping person to sleep is-"

"To kill them. Yeah, I got that. But how are you _here?_ Like, in _my _sleep-space?"

Briar looked confusedly at the ceiling, deep in thought, before answering the question.

"I believe that it is because we are under the same sleeping spell."

She nodded, clearly pleased with her answer.

"I brought candy land. Would you like to play with me?"

Sabrina nodded, and they settled down to play. Sabrina was about to win when she looked up.

"I have a funny feeling on my lips."

Briar nodded.

"It is time for you to go. Tell your uncle to go to Mallowbarb and wake me! The words that he said will do it!"

Sabrina tried to yell '_of course' _before she woke up to Puck kissing her voraciously. She sat, and he placed his hands on her waist, lifting her up. Sabrina lengthened the kiss, tasting Puck's sweet-forest aroma. She thought that this could go on forever, but she broke the kiss, and looked up into Puck's bright blue eyes. He was breathing heavily. They were sitting in the cool, damp cave.

"Wait. What happened? Did we win?"

Puck shrugged.

"I killed the witch before she could kill _you._ The monsters basically all wanted to get their hands on you, and it made them easy pickings. But one escaped into the cave."

Sabrina looked worriedly at Puck.

"We recovered the Vorpal blade. Mirror? Not so much."

Sabrina sighed.

"Well, we have to go get that."

He shook his head.

"We already are doing that. I and you have to go back to the mansion, and regroup."

Sabrina nodded.

"Okay. Done."

They packed up the blankets that they had been sitting on, and started walking into the forest. Puck said that the car had been destroyed in the skirmish, and so they had a lovely, seventeen kilometer walk ahead of them. They walked for a while in silence, simply enjoying each other's company. A few times, they made small talk, but mostly, it was quiet. They had walked about half the distance and they were in a particularly dense swath of forest, when a witch flew down from a tree. She wore a black cloak, and her face was almost beautiful, but cruelly so. She spoke with a silken, slow voice, one that smoldered with power.

"You have killed my son, Grimm-mortal."

Sabrina looked at the witch.

"Excuse me?"

The witch hissed.

"My _son!_ Is he so unworthy of your time that you have forgotten him? He is greatest among men! He is the _fairy hunter, Peter!_"

Sabrina remembered the man she had killed two days ago.

"Him? I didn't kill him! It was self defense! He came running at me yelling 'I'm gonna kill you'!"

"No! You have killed him, and therefore, you shall pay me in full. With your _life!_"

With that, the witch pulled out her wand, a black-snake-looking thing. Puck stepped between the two women, as Sabrina pulled out her sword.

"Whoa. Ladies, can we talk about this? Say, over, um, knitting? I knit a mean scarf. Let's put _away_ the weapons."

The witch giggled an evil, yet girlish laugh.

"Foolish fairy! This is between _women_."

With that, she flicked her wand at Puck, and suddenly, blood gushed from his face. He clapped his hands over the cut, yelling. Blood seeped between his fingers, turning them a sparkling red. _Fairy blood sparkles?_ Sabrina thought. Before she could run to Puck, the witch turned on her.

"Now, mortal. Draw thy weapon. Thou art not strong enough to destroy _Maleficent!_"

Sabrina's jaw dropped open.

"You're _Maleficent?"_

The witch tsk-ed.

"No, she is _weaker _than me. I am unknown, even to your stories, older than time it self!"

She threw a ball of magic at Sabrina, which was deflected by her sword. They parried like this for almost twenty minutes, blow after blow being traded, while Sabrina looked at Puck, his life seeping into the ground. She saw his fingers twitch. Was he motioning towards him? She took the shot, forcing the witch closer and closer to Puck's body. When they were a mere two feet away from Puck, he jumped up into the air silently, pulling out a dagger hidden in his converse side. Sabrina dropped her guard, staring at Puck. The witch looked at her.

"What? Am I too terrifying for thou?"

Puck snarled.

"I _really _don't like it when people hurt the ones that I love."

The witch spun around, just as Puck plunged the blade through her heart, the point emerging silver and bloody the other side. Puck pulled the dagger out, and the witch fell to the ground, dead. Puck grabbed the wand, and snapped it in half, before he collapsed. Sabrina ran to him.

"Puck!"

She sat down beside him, and looked at his face. The blood had spilled into his eyes, and he was blinking hard to get it out. He tried to talk.

"Head cuts… bleed more than other stuff. I'm fine."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. She took the knapsack off her back, and rummaged inside of it. _There. _ The thread and needle. She put Puck's head in her lap.

"This is going to sting _so _much."

Puck laughed.

"Thanks. I can see you're very nice about it."

Sabrina giggled, and then poured alcohol onto a cloth. She swabbed the blood off of Puck's face, so that she could see the extent of the cut. She inspected his head, moving his chin side to side. The cut was shallower than she had thought it to be, albeit bleeding heavily. She wondered what to do. Leave it? It didn't need stitches. She decided on running along it with gauze, then taping the gauze down. Puck now sort of looked like a mummy.

"You are officially dubbed the anti-Indiana Jones."

"What?"

"Never mind. Just wear than until the bleeding stops. Then take it off. You look mummified."

Puck felt his face.

"I _feel_ mummified."

She sighed, and got up, her joints cracking, and she gave Puck her hand. He pulled himself up, and they continued their walk without disruption. When they got to the mansion, Granny was waiting for them.

"_Leibling, _I have bad news."

Sabrina's heart started to beat harder.

"What?"

Granny sighed.

"Mirror has fulfilled his dream. He lives."

Sabrina gasped.


	8. A change of heart

Sabrina gasped.

Mirror? Living? It was her worst nightmare. He would come for them and what could they do to stop him? Their forces were depleted horribly, how was he even alive?

"How is he alive?"

Granny Relda sighed.

"I don't know _leibling._ But he is. Prepare."

Sabrina nodded. She wandered around the manor, unsure of how to take action. All she could do was process the same thought: that mirror was living flesh. The damage he had done while only a reflection had been devastating. Who knew what he would do now?

She was round the corner of a hallway when she bumped into someone.

"Oh! Sorry!"

She looked up. It was her Uncle Jake, who was equally as startled. He mumbled an apology, and then passed her. She had started down the hallway when she remembered something. Quickly, she spun around and raced after her uncle.

"Uncle Jake! Uncle! Wait up!"

He stopped suddenly, and she barreled into him.

"Twice in a row. I am clearly a magnet!"

Sabrina smiled at Jake's weak attempt at humor. She shook her head.

"I have something super-duper awesomely important to tell you!" Sabrina took a calming breath.

"Briarroseisn'tdeadandIknowthisbecauseshet oldmeherselfshe'sinmallowbarb'shatwhichisapperantlylikeagi antsuitcaseisn'tthatcoolandIthinkyoushouldg osaveher!"

Jake looked confusedly at Sabrina.

"Whoa. Slow down. What are you saying?"

Sabrina took another deep breath.

"Briar Rose is alive. She is with Mallow barb and she is in her hat."

Uncle Jake looked at Sabrina, stunned.

"This isn't a very funny joke, Sabrina."

She shook her head.

"It's not a joke. I swear!"

He sighed.

"If this is all a prank, I will _flay you alive._ Boom! No skin! I swear."

With that, he turned on his heel, and started to lead her to the underground parts of the manor- the makeshift armouries. There, amidst dozens and dozens of swords, axes, daggers, and many, many magical items, was Mallow Barb, accompanied by Buzz Flower, her other half. The two godmothers were fantastic armours, and had the ability to keep the thousands of weapons organised; there were so many magical items that Sabrina could physically feel the itch of the magic calling her.

The two fairies regarded Jake suspiciously-he had never gotten on their good side, and he knew it. He executed a deep, swooping bow, all the while keeping his eyes locked with the two old women.

"Madams"

They inclined their heads at him in unison.

"Jacob Grimm."

Jake raised an eyebrow.

"I do believe that you two have been keeping secrets from me?"

The godmothers glanced at each other before answering.

"How so?"

Jake pulled himself up to his full height.

"_You,_ you two godmothers, have hidden away the woman of my dreams, who's "death" I felt lay upon my own head, whom I cannot, will not, live without. You have hidden her away, and now I am here to demand her _back._"

On that final word, Sabrina's uncle seemed to grow, his frequently slouched frame standing up to full height, which was extremely tall. The two old women looked up at him, and there was silence. Then Mallow Barb smiled.

"Certainly, Jacob. You are clearly worthy of our beautiful charge."

With that, Buzz flower pulled off Mallow barb's hat, and shook it violently. A small glass box fell out of it. She whispered some unintelligible words over it, and it began to slowly expand. Gently, she set the more rapidly expanding box on the ground, where it continued to grow, until it finally became a glass coffin.

Jake leaned over the case, and found himself looking at Briar Rose, her beautiful features peaceful in sleep, and her breathing even. Her cheeks were rosy with color. Jake looked lovingly at her, his hands tracing over the coffin lid. He glanced up at the people in the room. Sabrina nodded; it was a silent invitation to please leave. She helped the two old women get up, and they all left the room, leaving Jake and his true love alone.

Sabrina climbed up the stairs, more content than ever. She was also super happy. Sabrina couldn't believe what good fortune had befallen her uncle, and made a wish that one day; she would find that kind of love. She was contemplating this when something came to her. She was incredibly tense about having to face mirror, of having to show up, and then show _him_ up. But she hadn't considered the other option. _Let Mirror make the first move. I'll be waiting, and watching._

She was feeling quite smug with herself when she ran into a face she was hoping not to see that afternoon. She blushed awkwardly.

"Oh… Hi…"

Puck smirked weakly, then rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, making his green hoodie fall off his hair. Half of his face was still bandaged, and his hair stood up awkwardly in all directions.

"Hi."

Sabrina stammered.

"I… I want to say that, um, we, um, we're cool, right? I mean, nothing has to change… We can still, you know… hate each other. And stuff."

Secretly, Sabrina hoped he would say no, that it was _not _ cool. But Puck shrugged, and her heart fell.

"Sure. Yeah. That sounds fine."

She swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat.

"O-Okay. Yep. Sounds good. Well, I'll see you round!"

Sabrina quickly walked away, and she had just passed Puck when tears started to flow from her eyes. She willed her shoulders not to shudder as she sobbed. _What the fuck? _She thought. _You aren't supposed to cry. You _hate _Puck. He's stupid, and annoying, and gross. _Another part of her was quick to respond. _Yes, but…_ She had to agree. But. As she walked down the hallway, Sabrina's mind wandered to the cave. She had really thought _something _was going to happen. But no. As she wiped her eyes against her shirt sleeve, she heard Puck say something.

"Who am I kidding?"

Sabrina turned around, and found herself suddenly face to face with the fairy.

He looked at her, his eyes searching her face.

"Sabrina.. I… I just… It's just…"

He fumbled with his words, and for once Sabrina was completely confident about her actions. She covered Puck's mouth with her own, much to Puck's surprise.

"Mpfh!"

Puck was only frozen for a minute. He wrapped his arms around Sabrina, holding her off the ground. She felt fireworks go off in her head, and her heart skipped a beat. She wrapped her legs around Puck, and he held her with one hand, his other reaching behind him for the door handle he knew was somewhere on the wall. He started to lean against the door, pushing to get it open. But there was nothing there. The two teenagers tumbled into the brightly lit room, still holding each other. There was a loud crash, and Sabrina opened an eye. She found herself making eye contact with a smiling Barbie doll. She jumped up quickly, and looked around. Sure enough, her worst fears were confirmed-there stood Daphne, her palm in her mouth, and a giant, goofy grin on her face.

"Oh, my, goats!"

Daphne squealed, and looked at Red, who was doing a little jumping dance. They started to scream in harmony.

"PUCK AND SABRINA, SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COM-mph!"

Sabrina and Puck had clamped their hands over the mouths of the two nine year olds.

Sabrina grew red in the face.

"Shut up! Why are you even saying that?!"

Daphne hopped in place, as though trying to achieve lift off.

"You guys were kiiiiiising! We know it! You wanted to make babies in here! Little fairy babies!"

Red giggled, and pulled two Barbies from behind her back, small fairy cherubs.

"Like this!"

Both of the teens blushed furiously.

"No! We were _not _ kissing. We fell in here because Puck pushed me!"

Puck nodded vigorously.

"Yep. That's right. Stupid girl. I hate girls. And growing up. Yep."

The little girls ignored them, dancing around the room screeching

"Fairy babies!"

Suddenly, there was an urgent knock on the door.

"Leiblings! Come quickly! There is something I must tell you!"

Sabrina and Puck followed Granny Relda down into the bowels of the manor, where what looked like a war conference was being held. The old woman took her place at the head of the table. She laced her fingers together.

"Sabrina. Mirror has sent us an ultimatum."


	9. A word left unspoken

Chapter 9

Sabrina felt as if she had been punched in the gut. Why, why, why, why? It was her worst nightmare. She gulped for air, and felt as if the world was slowly closing in on her.

"What did he say?"

Granny Relda sighed.

"Leibling… I think that the adults should be the ones to deal with this. We are more knowledgeable, we have more experience…"

Sabrina frowned.

"What. Did. He say?"

The old woman looked worriedly at her, and then looked around the room.

"He said that he wishes your presence and yours alone. He wants you to face him by yourself, because you are the one he knows he can break."

Sabrina stared at the woman open mouthed. _Me?_ She thought. And then it dawned upon her. Mirror knew her secrets. She had told her life's story to him, and he knew it. He could probably figure out a way to destroy her form the inside out. But… another part of her told itself. She could kill him… wrapped in her thoughts, she didn't realise that Puck was speaking.

"But how is mirror even _living? _He doesn't have a human host."

Prince Charming explained.

"There are humans who came back to Ferryport Landing after the Great War. Humans are easily manipulated, and a man will do much for money. He inhabits the body of a man named Charles Buckhern, and he is very powerful."

Sabrina nodded.

"I'll go."

The adults all looked at her with an air of confusion. Many of them started to shake their heads. Briar, newly awaked, spoke first.

"No, Sabrina. Let the others take care of this one. We will face him in a few weeks, when our forces are replenished, and we are stronger. "

Sabrina gaped at the crowd. They couldn't just let him wreak havoc all over town! Puck had the same expression on his face.

"You can't just let him ravage everything! He'll simply cause more problems for you!"

And with that, she stormed out, pulling Puck with her. Puck waited until they were out in the hallway aboveground before he spoke.

"Don't you think that that was a bit drastic?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Probably. But I stand for what I say. It's so stupid that we can't go fight him ourselves. They think we're all so weak and little, but we aren't! I mean, when was the last time my dad fought off a _giant?_ Oh, wait, he's never done that. I'm so sick of it all."

Puck shrugged.

"I dunno. Grimm. It seems very dramatic to me."

Sabrina sighed, and then walked away in defeat.

She turned into the bedroom, and marched towards the dresser, where she pulled out a large backpack. Into it, she stuffed only the essentials- a shirt, an extra pair of pants. Sabrina put on a fresh pair of jeans, a light fleecy jacket, and a pair of tall hiking boots. In the bathroom, she took out a small first aid kit, and overstuffed it with more gauze and Band-Aids. She was on her way to the armouries, deep within the castle, when she ran into Puck.

She gasped in surprise, and Puck looked equally as shaken. When she looked at what Puck was wearing, she put on her best suspicious face. His clothing choices mirrored her own, with the exception of a sword at his belt, as well as multiple knives sticking out of his back pack. His pockets were filled with what looked like glop grenades. He spoke first.

"Where would you happen to be going?"

Sabrina tug at her clothes.

"Um, I'm going… Um… to go play, um, paintball."

Puck snorted.

"Yeah, right. You're going to go fight Mirror. I know it. "

She sputtered, trying to find words to say.

"Well maybe I am. What are _you_ doing?"

Puck rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm coming with you."

Sabrina sighed, and then shrugged. It wouldn't be bad if she had a little company. Even if the company was Puck. She waved at him to come with her to the armoury, where she picked out a sword. The blade she chose was the one she had brought from home, a dark black-blue blade with the smart leather grip. When she looked at the sword Puck had pulled from his belt, it was not his usual one. Made of gold and diamond, the hilt was wrapped in something white and shining. She looked at the blade questioningly. Puck noticed her face, and replied.

"It's the same sword. See?"

Before Sabrina's eyes, the sword sheathed itself on wood, but strangely, the wood seemed to dribble and run down the blade, until it was completely covered. She raised her eyebrows.

"How…?"

"It's the blade Chrysador- the blade of justice. Apparently, it was forged by the first faeries and tempered in adamant, so it's basically unbreakable. It's been in my family for ages."

Sabrina shook her head. She could spend a life time trying to figure Puck out. They left the armoury in a rush, after hearing what sounded suspiciously like the mumblings of a fairy godmother. They were almost out of the house when Daphne caught up to them.

"Wait! Wait! I gotta go to! Wait!"

Sabrina turned around, and saw her sister in a very long coat with multiple pockets on it.

"What?"

Daphne caught up to them, huffing and puffing.

"I _really_ want to come. Just like old times!"

Even as she replied, Sabrina was shaking her head.

"No. You can't come! You're a little kid!"

Daphne pouted.

"I am not. I just want to come."

"NO. And that's final."

The smaller girl smiled, and then shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine… But just so you know, I might just let slip where you two are going…"

"Fine! Let's get moving, before anyone notices that two teenagers are standing in the middle of the bloody courtyard fully armed with a ten year old!"

Daphne fist pumped the air, and went to get her many pocketed coat.

Soon, they were on their way, in one of the many cars Mayor Charming had in his garage. _Not technically stealing, _Sabrina thought. They were on the highway when Daphne spoke up.

"Does anyone know where we're going?"

Sabrina stuttered.

"Uh. Well, Puck knows. Right, Puck?"

Puck swallowed.

"Well… I…. Ahem. Um, no. Not really, actually. Not at all."

Daphne smirked contentedly.

"I told you that you would need me. _I _know where he is. I was eavesdropping."

She contentedly handed the two teens a map of Ferryport Landing. In one corner, on Diablo Peak, she had drawn a circle in blue crayon. It was labeled 'Evil Dude here'. Surrounding the circle were multiple dots, along with the note 'traps here'.

Sabrina rolled up the map, silently happy for her little sister.

"Great. Fairy- Diablo Peak."

Puck nodded, and they were on their way to the biggest threat Ferryport Landing had ever seen. Sabrina couldn't help but let her probably over-active imagination wander. What if Mirror got a hold of Daphne, or Puck? Although she wouldn't admit it, she cared about the stupid boy. As annoying as he was, she would never let anyone hurt him. She remembered what he had said- the ones that he loved. She looked over at Puck. The large cut on his face was still bandaged. Did he love her? Even worse- did she love him? She shook her head. That was something stupid to think about, when she was about to face the man of her nightmares. _Probably fear making me giddy,_she thought. She was shaken out of her daydreaming when Puck pulled over to the side of the road.

"This is as far as this thing will go. The rest of the hike shall be on foot."

Sabrina nodded.

"That's fine. Daphne, what shoes are you wearing?"

Daphne stuck out her foot, showing a pair of sneakers.

"Good girl."

They got out of the car, trudging onto the hiking trail that ran up the mountain. Puck made the comment that it was probably a better idea to walk through the forest, so now they were slopping through muddy ground and branches galore. As Sabrina got smacked in the face with another branch, subsequently falling on her side in a mud puddle, she growled at Puck.

"I hate you. I hate you so much."

Puck smiled at her.

"And yet you love me still."

There was the word again. _Love._ She swallowed, then took the hand that he offered to her. It was just a joke. Sighing, they trudged onwards. When they were halfway to the top of the mountain, they came upon a clearing in the woods. Sabrina looked up. Unknowingly, Day had turned to night, and the sun was setting. A ten year old slowed you down a fair bit. She realised that she had forgotten to bring a tent, and/or sleeping bag. Sighing, she looked at her companions.

"I hope you like grass. Because that's what we're sleeping on tonight."

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies. *wiggles fingers* just a comment about some PMs and a review I got: The story is rated Teen- therefore, expect me to sometimes express my words like a sailor. I grew up on a farm guys. I quite literally learned the f-word when I was three. I learned to shoot a gun when I was six. Children. Calm your selves. Also: since I never do these things: I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I LOVE YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH. I GIVE YOU LOVES AND FEELS AND HUGS AND CHOCOLATE AND CAKE. **

**Secondly. *composes self* I love your reviews, even your PMs that are like bro I hate you. I really love you all for caring :D**

**Ok. I'm done. SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER**


	10. A spinning head

Puck raised his eyebrows.

"Well. Aren't you just Miss Organised? I don't have a tent. But I do have two bedrolls… Hm. Just realised that there are three of us. Well, Sabrina can sleep with her sister."

A wicked smile crept across Daphne's features.

"Actually… I can't sleep next to her. I kick in my sleep. She'll have to sleep with you."

Sabrina gaped at the obvious betrayal from her sister.

"You can't make me sleep with him. I forbid inter-gender sleeping. It is not allowed."

Daphne skipped off, carrying the second sleeping bag.

"Too bad. Try not to make fairy babies while I'm sleeping!"

Puck looked at the little girl, threw his head back, and laughed. Sabrina glared then walked up to him and kicked him in the shin.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I have never seen so evil a child. It's wonderful."

"You're weird. Gimme the sleeping bag. I might as well go to bed right now."

He complied, flapping the bag with a flourish, and then placing it upon the ground. Daphne did the same with her bag, with less drama. The little girl reached into a pocket, and took a ring out, zapping the ground in between the two parties. A fire popped into existence, thankfully smokeless.

"G'night," She whispered.

Sabrina wasn't tired, but she huddled into the sleeping bag. Puck looked at the makeshift bed at different angles, before awkwardly squishing around Sabrina and into the bag.

"I got this…" He mumbled.

Sabrina almost sniggered. Both fairy and human were tense in the strange sleeping arrangement. They lay in silence, and after a while, they heard Daphne's unmistakable snores. Puck breathed in, about to say something, but stopped. Then he took another breath. Then another. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Spit it out, Puck."

"You won't actually face Mirror alone? Right?"

She sighed.

"I dunno. Maybe. Probably. I have to. It's my duty. I think it is, at least. Honestly, I'm really not sure. I just know that I can't leave this to the older people. I feel it."

When Puck replied, his voice was little.

"I don't want you to die."

She laughed softly.

"I won't die. I think. I hope."

She felt him smile.

"Good. Tell anyone, and I'll gut you- But I would be really sad if you died, Grimm."

She smiled, turning towards Puck.

"Really? Because I thou-"

And then his mouth was covering hers. She felt her insides turn to jelly, as warmth spread through her body. She sighed inwardly. _Do a few kisses constitute dating?_ Puck wrapped his arms around her, and she closed her eyes. She broke the kiss, and they fell asleep in each other's arms. _ Probably not…_

They woke up surrounded by Everafters. A particularly large troll approached Sabrina. She clumsily, but quickly, got out of the sleeping bag. The troll looked down at a piece of bark he was holding daintily in his claws.

"The Master demands your presence."

Sabrina raised her eyebrows.

"Well the master can demand all he wants from me, and then he can stick his demands up his-"

Puck covered her mouth and nodded at the troll.

"Why does he want us to present ourselves to him?"

"He does not want _you._ He wants _her._"

The troll pointed at Sabrina, and she struggled free from Puck's hand, facing the troll.

"Why just me?"

"He demands your presence"

"Can't my friends come?"

"_He demands your presence"_

The troll had stepped towards Sabrina and Puck, raising his club. Just as quickly, Puck drew his sword, stopping the troll from beating Sabrina over the head. His eyes cold, he regarded the hostile Everafter.

"_We go with her_."

The troll looked down upon the smaller fairy, and backhanded him across the clearing.

"No, you do not."

In all the commotion, Sabrina had managed to grab her dagger and stick it in her boot. She turned around to see Puck sliding down a tree, his head rolling to one side.

"PUCK!"

She was running towards him, but she was grabbed around the waist, and a bag was pulled over her head. The world went dark, and she slammed her fists into the arm that held her.

"Let-me-GO"

As much as she tried, this was a ten foot forest troll. There really wasn't much hope. Through the rough material, she heard the troll speak to his cronies.

"That is a _child_, dim-wit. Let it run, it is not powerful, nor is it important."

Sabrina relaxed a bit. At least Daphne had gotten away. Hopefully, she would help Puck…

….

Puck woke to a fuzzy head. The sun was high in the sky, and there was a small girl standing over him. Her lips were moving.

"Puck! Puck! Puck! Wake up! Puck!"

His eyes open slowly.

"Sabrina? What the-"

It wasn't Sabrina. It was Daphne, and she was shaking him. Hard. His head was pounding, and the increased movement wasn't really helping. He grabbed the smaller girl's shoulders.

"Daphne. Stop. Just… Stop."

She nodded, sitting back on her knees. He had to think… what had happened? The troll… Oh. He'd gotten himself knocked out. _Great._ Where was Sabrina? _NO._ He stood up quickly, earning himself a spinning head. He grabbed onto the tree he had been leaning on.

"Daphne… what happened? Where's Grimm?"

"Well… You stopped that troll from bashing Sabrina's head in, and then he made you fly without wings. And um, you hit that tree, and we thought you died but you didn't, and then Sabrina was running towards you, to make sure you weren't dead and stuff, but then the troll grabbed her and carried her off. This other guy was running towards me, but I pretended to run away, and hid in some bushes, and then the Big Troll called him stupid, 'cause I'm just a kid, right. So they left and I followed them for a bit but then there were these other guys who were coming and there was this girl's voice and she sounded really mean and familiar but I dunno, it probably wasn't familiar, and so I was running back here but then I heard her again and it was like she was in the trees and it was weird and they called her "princess" so I guess she's a princess so I ran back here 'cause I forgot that you were here and I didn't want them to get you so here I am and here you are and then Sabrina's not here but we have to go find her, right?"

Puck's head was pounding. He was just trying to process what she had said. He looked up to the sky, feeling wetness on his forehead. His stitches had opened, and blood was dripping down the side of his face, hot and thick. He wiped it away with his sleeve, and looked at Daphne.

"Ok. I don't have a plan. Not really one for plans. Plans are boring, and require _thinking._ So. Let's go get Sabrina. And let's go kill the bastard that has her."

Daphne jumped up and down.

"_Awesome."_

…

Sabrina was bored. She had been slung over someone's shoulder for at least half a day. The blood had rushed to her head a while ago, and now she was just bored. She aimed the occasional kick at her captor once in a while, but they didn't seem to bother him much. She was about to kick him- it- again, when she was dumped unceremoniously on the ground. The bag was ripped off her head. She took gulping breaths, enjoying the fresh air. She looked up- into the eyes of the toy store owner.

"_Mirror._"

The man- Mirror- smiled.

"Ah! Hello, Starfish! What a coincidence, meeting you here!"

Sabrina snorted loudly, standing and stretching her back.

"Coincidence my ass. Let's get this over with, Mirror. Why haven't you left town?"

Mirror smiled an old man's smile- kind and grandfatherly.

"Oh, let's not go there yet. I want to know- how have you been? How's the family, Puck, Elvis? Your parents doing well? The town? Oh yes… Is the _town_ doing well?"

"Yeah, actually. We're all doing great. In fact, our numbers are stronger than _ever. _Yeah, we're actually ready to _kick_ your sorry ass. Anytime, bro. Anytime. Oh wait. But you're such a scaredy-cat, that you just ran away from a fight."

Mirror smiled again.

"If I remember correctly, were you not _compromised_? Didn't your fairy have to save you?"

His eyes flickered down to her thigh. Sabrina placed a hand over her leg.

"No, he didn't. I don't need anyone to save me! God! Can't anyone figure out that I don't _need_ help? And now that we've exhausted your _formalities_, can you please tell me why you _haven't left town_?"

"I have a score to settle."

And with that, he raised his hand, and a bolt of magic raced towards Sabrina.

…..

Puck and Daphne had been following the tracks of the troll and his minions for at least twenty minutes. They had tried setting off in the air, but that had proven to be futile, since they couldn't see the trail from the sky. It wasn't as if the Everafters were trying to hide. There was a definite path, and even then, there were broken branches every four feet, as well as footprints at least four inches deep into the soft ground. But they were definitely getting somewhere. Daphne kept nodding, reassuring Puck that they were in fact going the right way. Slowly, she stopped.

"Wait… This is where I heard her. The evil lady voice."

Puck rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"We aren't going to meet some evil lady. Believe me. The Scarlet Hand is the most Chauvinistic group of people I have ever seen. And I've been alive for four thousand years."

Daphne looked unsure, but she continued to walk forward, albeit very cautiously. Her hand was in her pocket, probably holding on to some dangerous magic item. Out of nowhere, there was a feminine and delicate laugh. Puck whipped his head around, trying to find its source. Suddenly, they were in a clearing, about the size of a small swimming pool. And standing in the middle of it, was a throne. And sitting in the throne…

Moth sneered.

"Hello, _love._"

Puck gaped at his once fiancée.

"_You. _Where is Sabrina? What have you done with her?"

Moth laughed, the sound floating up into the sky as she hovered out of her throne.

"Well…. I haven't done _anything _with her. I mean, I cannot really say anything for her personal wellbeing, but I have not _done_ anything to her. Well… specifically. Well… directly. Well… I have not touched her."

Puck growled, tightening his grip on his sword.

"_Where is she._"

"Oh, no time for introductions? No, hello, dearest, where have you been, how did you survive, will you be my queen? Well, if you must know, she is with the Master. He is presumably having his fun with her, you know, before incinerating her to ashes. Which is good! Because, then, we can be together. Without any… _Interference._ But, of course, you will never see anything again. Because I'm going to kill you!"

And she sped at him, a sword appearing out of nowhere, to clash with his, sparks flying at the pressure between the two blades. Puck grunted, and threw Moth backwards, almost all the way across the clearing. He jumped into the air, flying towards her, sliding under her blade to connect with her hip. A line of blood blossomed over her white spider silk dress. She grimaced, and Puck smiled to himself.

"I though poison was your weapon of choice. A woman's weapon, poison. And yet, here you are. Taking up arms like the White Knight."

Moth smiled lovingly up at him.

"Oh, no. Poison still is my favoured tool. I love it. So inconspicuous. If a blade was cleaned with poison, no one would be the wiser. One slice, and your opponent dies at your feet. A sure-fire gain."

Puck gulped. He could not withstand poison. No fairy could. Their metabolism was so high, the toxins would ravage their system within minutes. He fought harder. It would be simple to slice her throat, and gain a scar or two for the effort, but poison on her blade… He had to be careful. He had to save Sabrina. He forced onwards, pressing the once-princess to a tree. He smiled an evil smile- one that was cold and unforgiving. It was a four-thousand year old smile. An expression that told the recipient that he had seen it all- he had done it all. And he would not hesitate to do it again. Quickly, he sliced her throat. There was a line of fire under his ribs, but he ignored it. Moth slid down the tree, looking into his eyes. Her breathing gurgled, and she tried to speak.

"I wanted this- I… For… This was for… You. For us."

Puck shook his head.

"This was never for _us. _This was for you. This was for the throne. This was for your power, your ever-growing need for power. This was not _me_."

But she did not hear. Moth the fairy, once Princess of Faerie, was dead. Puck walked over to Daphne. Daphne gaped at Puck.

"That… Was disgusting. And needed. But disgusting. Like really gross. Wait- Puck! Your chest!"

Puck looked down. There was a bloom of blood on his shirt. He lifted the garment over his head, inspecting the seven inch long slice. He felt woozy, and he fell to his knees.

"Crap."

And for the second time that day, Puck the Fairy fainted.


	11. Stand up for you

Sabrina wasn't really having the time of her life. She had just barely missed being hit by a bolt of magic that had left a two foot crater next to her, and she was now rolling all over the ground, avoiding more of them. Mirror seemed to have a never ending supply of power, viciously slamming more and more magic at her. There was something poking at her in her boot, and she was pretty sure she wasn't getting any help from her companions. They were probably dead. She took the pause in the magic to readjust her boot. She felt something cool and hard touch her hand. _Her dagger._ She swallowed. There was a plan forming in her mind. It was so half-baked, it could give someone salmonella, but it was all she had. It was probably going to get her killed. But it was all she had, at least, at the moment. The bolts kept coming, and she rolled closer and closer towards Mirror. She was almost at his feet when there was a commotion behind him. Out of the trees burst a very shirtless Puck, with a very smiling Daphne in his hands.

"Why hello, Grimm. Got yourself into another bit of trouble?"

Sabrina groaned.

"No, Puck, you stupid ass. I'm just you know, chilling here with the _FRIGGING MASTER._"

Puck laughed, and then spun into battle. He was a whirl of action, but there was something wrong. He was breathing heavily, and he was clumsy in his strikes. Precise, but clumsy. He was killing his way towards Sabrina though. That was for sure. Mirror was starting to panic. Sabrina focused on him, climbing to her feet. She was now taller than him, unlike when she was twelve. Looming in his face, she sneered.

"I guess your time has run out, huh? We will win. Your attempt is over."

Mirror laughed.

"Please, Starfish. My time isn't _nearly _over yet. I've still got my tricks. I've still got my tricks."

And then he grabbed Sabrina by the shoulders. She felt a jolt, and then magic was racing through her body, heat exploding from everywhere. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. She gripped the blade in her hands, but she couldn't move. She tried to remember what Uncle Jake had told her about magic- focus it to one place, then into the ground. Like electricity. But do it before it blows you to bits. She tried to focus the magic in her center, then pushing it out of her hands. The magic resisted, and Mirror laughed.

"My magic is not movable. Only me, myself, and I, can manipulate it, and move it through matter. Your little trick is impossible."

She struggled against Mirrors hands, but she felt like she was frozen in place, volts running through her, frying the feeling in her body. The sounds of battle were sounding farther and farther away. She could hear someone calling her name. Puck? Daphne. A little girl, calling her name. Ducks… Farm animals? What? She was dying, and… Oh. Duck. Sabrina slumped down, just in time to avoid being hit in the back of the head with some kind of charm. It was red lightning, and it hit Mirror in the face, forcing him to let go of her. She dropped to the ground, the magic leaving her in rushing waves. She sat there, shivering. Mirror was grabbing at his face, yelling. Daphne stood triumphantly behind Sabrina.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Like me?"

Mirror roared.

"CHILD. YOU OVERSTEP. I AM POWERFUL AND OMNIPOTENT. YOU ARE A _CHILD_."

Daphne roared back.

"I'M A PRETTY POWERFUL KID- SO COME AND PICK ON ME."

Mirror threw magic at the little girl, but she deflected it, sending it into the ground around her. The grass set fire, and soon, there was a ring of flickering flames at her feet. But Daphne wasn't on the defence. She was sending her own attacks- which Mirror was absorbing, with some difficulty. Sabrina shivered in the hot grass. _Pull yourself together._ She got up on one knee, then two. Standing, she felt better- less in contact with the earth, and more in control of herself. Mirror yelled at his minions.

"The girl! Get her!"

Suddenly, Sabrina's head snapped up. There were Everafters running at her from everywhere. She grabbed her knife from the ground where she had dropped it. The first creature had reached her, trying to grab her from the side. She slashed out and up, hooking him under the ribs, and lifting him off the ground, then sending him flying. There were more coming, though. She spun around, killing from every side. She ducked, and two more killed each other. There was a troll coming up right at her, and she grabbed his head, and pushed off his shoulder, jumping over him, simultaneously thunking her blade deep into his collarbone. But when she looked up, there was another behind him. That one caught her on the arm, sending a mist of blood into her face. Momentarily blinded, she landed wrong, crying out. Her leg… She rolled to the side, avoiding getting speared through by a hair. She forced up with both legs, hitting the troll between the eyes, and feeling the satisfying crush of bone as his nose crumpled. She, in turn, speared him. She continued to mow her way through the enemy, until she was standing next to Puck. He whirled around, ready to bring his blade down, but stopped when he saw her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Puck, we have to get Daphne. She can't exactly hold off mirror forever, and it may not bode well with my parents if we let her get herself killed…"

Puck smirked.

"Sounds good."

And then they were moving towards Daphne, working their way across the field. Sabrina was really questioning the Scarlet Hand's numbers. It seemed, that just as soon as you brought down one, two appeared in its place. As she forced her way closer and closer, she could see that Mirror was tiring. But, so was Daphne. And Daphne seemed to be a lot more tired than Mirror. Sabrina raced towards them, jumping and slicing, feeling like she was flying- and then she was; Puck grabbed her around the waist, and flew her straight towards her sister. He dropped her as close to Mirror as he could, calling out to her.

"I'll watch your back!"

Sabrina nodded grimly. But then, Daphne fell- out of exhaustion or something else, she didn't know. But she was running to her.

"_MIRROR!"_

Mirror spun around, sending a bolt of magic her way. She avoided it easily, and lunged at him, as he narrowly missed being skewered. She propelled herself over his head, landing behind him, and tried to slice him from behind. He swung around, emitting a pulse of magic that almost made her blank out. But she twirled and attacked, as he did the same. There was no disturbance from the other Everafters, and Sabrina realised that it was because Mirror had thrown up a shield around them. She caught under his guard, slicing across the backs of his knees, and forcing him to the ground. She grabbed his neck, and forced him backwards, his head thudding dully against the ground.

"You are done, Mirror."

He laughed, and she stuck him through the neck. He froze, and smiled at her- but it was more of an evil grimace. And with the last of his life, he sent his magic through her, and she audibly _heard_ her leg snap.

Sabrina screamed.

**A/N: Hello, all you fabulous people! Sadly, we are nearing the end. D: BUT NOT YET. THAT TIME HAS NOT COME. I apologise for being a horrible updater, since it has been exactly a year since I started this story. I would like to say that it is terribly difficult for me to write this, but it's not. I'm just terribly disorganised. I would like to shower all of my fabulous reviewers and readers who have stuck with me 'till the very end, (well, almost the very end) in cake and noms, and I would like to bless those who have not complained about my terrible and shameful updating abilities. Why am I writing this not at the end? Because I enjoy endings to be **_**final**_**. An ending will come in two chapters. Well, three. Well, possibly four. I'm not very sure. This entire story has been a bit of an ad-lib, but I'm glad you have enjoyed it. I lead an extremely stressful life, and coming here, reading my ever-climbing mountain of reviews, it makes me really, really happy. I posted this story thinking **_**well, what the heck**_**, and within my first hour, fifty people had clicked my little chapter. I love you all *showers in bless and cake and noms and jack frost and benedict cumberbatches* Please, continue to review! Your comments, criticism, gushing, fears, parts you find funny, and surprise is all welcome! I'm not **_**entirely**_** sure what flames are… but you are entitled to your opinion- how you express it is up to you :) OH AND I MAY BE WRITING A DOCTOR WHO FANFICTION WITH MY BOYFRIEND, FOR THOSE WHO ARE INTERESTED. ALSO, I WROTE A SPUR OF THE MOMENT PUCK ONESHOT… DEBATING ON WHEN TO POST IT. K BYE *leaves* *pops back in* sorry forgot my pursekbye *leaves***


	12. Stand up for me

Puck heard the scream that rang through the air. He tried to fly away- to reach Sabrina somehow, but the troll he was fighting grabbed his shoulder and slammed him to the ground. It growled, and brought an unnecessarily- in Puck's opinion- large axe down towards him. He rolled to the side, and the axe buried itself in the ground. Springing up, he lightly jumped off the now-stuck axe and thrust his sword deep into the troll's skull. Smiling wryly, he pulled the sword back out as the troll fell to the ground. _ Thank goodness for fairy strength_… Flying up, he sped towards the light pink bubble that had formed around Sabrina and the Master.

….

Sabrina cut off her scream, swallowing the piercing sounds. No. She let a hiss of pain escape her lips as she realised her leg wasn't just broken- it was shattered. She couldn't move it. Nor could she feel it… It was as if it was made of fire. Oh, god. Mirror's eyes were on her, and she glared back, smiling.

"You won't be causing any more damage around here, anymore. Okay?"

And she pulled the sword violently out of his neck, drawing it out backwards. Feeling resistance at his spine, she pushed through that, too, and freed her blade by half-decapitating him. His head rolled forwards gruesomely- the blood slowly beginning to seep out the huge gash.

Sabrina hopped backwards, every movement a fresh wave of nauseating pain. Darkness was slowly encroaching her vision, and she felt as if she was floating. But then she heard a laugh.

….

Puck hit the barrier with enough force to crush a human's body. But he bounced off, and fell to the ground- into the waiting grasp of yet another goblin. He sighed inwardly. Where did they get these things? Like, really? There were more goblins than people in Ferryport Landing. At least they were stupid as rocks- when the thing came running at him, laughing like the little maniac that it was, he simply let it run into his blade. He heaved it over him, and let it slam into the ground behind him.

Enemies weren't a problem. His own injuries were a problem. He could feel the poison working through his system- slowly eating at him, burning and blistering. He felt a spasm race through him, and he dropped to his knees. Grimacing, he tried to get up. He felt a goblin coming up behind him, and he spun, dropping onto his back. His blade in front of him, he… missed. The goblin raced at him, and swung wildly at him with a small knife. He tried to dodge it- but somehow, he wasn't fast enough. The blade lodged itself into his shoulder, and he cried out. Grabbing the goblin by the throat, he swung it, breaking its neck. He pulled out the dagger, and blood oozed out. He grimaced. _Maybe pulling that out was not a good idea. Whoopsie_. Pressing the wound with his hand, he went in search of Daphne.

…..

Sabrina was dumbstruck. Mirror grabbed his own head, and sat it back up- where it stayed. Though it was sliding around a little. She felt her stomach constrict, and heave up into her throat, as Mirror laughed again.

"Oh, Starfish. You want to know something?" He shook his head.

"What?" Sabrina swallowed, trying to force her last meal back down her throat.

"You know… A human body… It's not meant to hold this much magic. It would… Well, it would kill you. Break your bones. Fry your organs. Your _brain_. Let's not even _talk_ about the brain. You cannot kill me. You know why? Because I. Am. Already. Dead. Surprise! Maybe I should have told you that earlier. Well, I guess I _sort_ of did? I think. Anyways. Yes. Killing you. Sorry. You distracted me."

Sabrina grunted. This was it. She couldn't run, her friends couldn't save her. She was a goner. A tear slid down her face. She tried to see Puck through the tinted barrier, but couldn't find him. She fell to her knees, but stood up again. She wouldn't give up. She would go with honour. She met Mirror's gaze as he looked greedily at her. Sadly, she smiled.

"You won't win, you know. Bad guys don't win. Not now, not ever. Maybe you'll kill me, maybe you won't. But if you do, it's not gonna matter."

He laughed.

"Ever the brave one, Starfish. Sabrina Grimm. The reluctant participant, the first to die. Such a tragedy. But let me tell you something. _This isn't a fairytale, honey_."

He placed his hand on her forehead, and she could taste the ozone, when there was a wooshing sound, and she could hear the sounds of the battle again. She looked up, and Mirror spun around.

"What?!"

Daphne was at the edge of the perfect, empty circle. Her face was on "angry mode"- meaning she looked like a particularly perturbed muffin. Behind her was Puck, whose face was a bit more convincing. But as he saw Sabrina, his grimace melted, and he raced towards her.

"Sabrina!"

Sabrina felt like crying.

"Puck… Puck."

He reached her, and pushed her behind him. He pointed his sword under Mirror's chin.

"If you _ever_, and I mean _ever_ touch her again, I will personally cut every bit of you into uniform one-inch cubes and then sauté you and feed you to your own army. Got it?"

Mirror laughed.

"Oh, fairy. They always did say love would be the end of you. Perhaps they were right."

He raised his hand, collecting energy to throw at the pair of teenagers, when he stopped- as if he had been caught with a rope. Behind him, Daphne was levitating. Actual floating over the ground. And her eyes were glowing. Her hands also seemed to be taking on a bioluminescence. She yelled at mirror.

"Stop trying to hurt my sister, you big butt! This is why you have no friends!"

Mirror stopped, confused.

"Sorry?"

Daphne zoomed over to mirror, and kicked him.

"Mean people don't have friends! You're mean, and you don't have friends."

He gaped at her, drawing himself up.

"I have lots of friends!"

She looked at him, with the most pity a twelve year old could collect.

"Sure you do, Mirror. I know why you want to escape. It's because you're lonely. You want to go find people who don't know you, so you can make friends!"

She smiled, clearly pleased that she had figured this out herself. Mirror sputtered.

"What? No! I want to rule the world! I want to free Everafters from this oppression. I want… I want to be the ultimate Everafter!"

She looked at him disapprovingly.

"Really? And why do you want that?"

Mirror groaned.

"You are child. I do not have to explain my plans to _you_!"

And he threw a bolt of magic at her.

Sabrina jumped forwards, ignoring the stabbing bolts of pain that threatened to engulf her.

"Daphne!"


	13. Argument gone astray

"Daphne!"

The bolt flew towards her, but she deflected it, and it hit a small pack of goblins that had gathered- a macabre audience for their terrifying play. Goblins screamed, and a few body parts were launched into the air.

Daphne winced.

"Sorry, gobli-!"

She didn't have any time to finish her comment, as Mirror launched another bolt of magic at her, which she deflected. Mirror yowled, another inhuman sound- a sound of absolute hatred.

"IMPOSSIBLE! I AM INVINCIBLE! YOU CANNOT BEGIN TO UNDERSTAND MY MAGIC!"

The young girl giggled.

"Well, I guess you haven't met me! Hello! I'm Daphne Grimm, and I'm up to shenanigans!"

She sent a little bolt of her own magic at Mirror, and he _absorbed_ it. Laughing, he sent it right back at Daphne. She deflected it.

"Child, you may be able to defend yourself, but nobody- and I do mean nobody- is powerful enough to fight me. Sorry to pop your bubble!"

She frowned, a crease forming between her eyebrows.

"But I'm fighting you? Aren't I?"

Daphne looked to Sabrina, who nodded grimly.

"See? I am. Me! Daphne, who's gonna beat your butt."

And she set loose a torrent of pink magic that moved like a river, flowing into Mirror and swirled around him, holding him in a massive whirlpool. He struggled, his own magic letting out small bolts that died inside Daphne's grip. He grunted.

"What are you doing? No! Child!"

Daphne smiled happily.

"Oh, Mirror! You can't even start to understand my magic! I don't even understand my magic! Actually, I have no idea what I'm doing. I've decided that I would like your magic to go away, so that's what's happening, I guess."

Mirror narrowed his eyes at Daphne, hissing quietly.

"You… Child, you are powerful. But I am ancient. I am literally. MADE. OF. MAGIC."

And he threw off Daphne. She flew across the clearing, and would have hit the trees had she not conjured up a pink bubble that bounced her off of them. The goblins and other Everafters moved beneath her, roaring their dissent at the fact she hadn't gone _splat_. She spun towards Mirror with grim determination.

…..

Mirror's eyes glowed yellow, an almost fire consuming them. Smoke roiled off of his body, as if he was going to catch fire- and then he did, clothes, skin, muscle and bone all burning to ashes. Yellow fire spilled out of his mouth, and his voice seemed to reverberate through Sabrina's bones, making her cry out in pain. It was like metal grating over metal, as crude as a shard of glass and as loud as the bass at a high school dance. She had the sudden urge to throw up.

….

Puck tried to focus on what was going on around him, but all he could see was the gold haze that he hoped was Sabrina. He tried to swallow, but realised that his mouth was completely dry. His shoulder burned and throbbed, and he could feel the poison numbing his senses. The gold haze was diminishing slowly, and he cried out. _Grimm_, he thought. _Where are you going? Please don't leave me._ A ghost whispered in his ear,

"I haven't gone anywhere. I'm not going anywhere, Puck. I'm right here. You're going to be _fine_. Okay? Completely fine."

He had his eyes locked on the haze. Not Sabrina?

….

Daphne was stunned. The _thing_ that was Mirror was terrifying, and she kind of felt like crying into Elvis's side. But she put on her best scary face and sent a barrage of magic at it. The thing laughed, and in a voice that made all the hair on her neck stand up, Mirror spoke.

_**"I AM NO LONGER A BEING OF FLESH AND BLOOD. YOU CANNOT AFFECT ME.I AM PURE MAGIC. NOTHING CAN STOP ME"**_

Daphne was scared out of her wits. She saw Sabrina whisper something to Puck, who looked like a dead guy, and was lying with his head in Sabrina's lap. _It _laughed. And as it laughed, it got smaller. Suddenly, Daphne remembered something that she had learned in school- energy could not be created, nor destroyed, but only passed from one being to another. If magic was like energy, then she guessed that you would have to get it from somewhere- and that's why people could continuously preform magic- they had to recharge. So if Mirror was _made _of magic… Daphne's face lit up. Using all her power, she made her shield as thick as she could make it.

"HEY MIRROR! COME AND GET ME!"

Mirror glared. And promptly sent a barrage of magic after her. She smiled, and let it bounce off the bubble. As she suspected, he was a bit smaller. He sent wave after wave of magic at her, and she just laughed. He was literally expending his magic trying to break her barrier.

Fifty-four seconds later, he was a ghostly form with a center of yellow flame licking at his body. Daphne grinned.

"Come on Mirror! One more? Just for me."

Mirror looked as though he would have grit his teeth, had he had any, but he couldn't conjure more than a single spark that quickly fizzed out. His yellow center died, and he faded away until he was a white outline. Daphne frowned.

"Aren't you supposed to die or something? Because you aren't made of anything at all anymore."

Mirror laughed.

"For now, I am not. But soon, I will regain my magic. And were you to take advantage of my lowest point, it would have no effect on me. This is the essence of my being- my soul, if you will. And no weapon can destroy your so-"

His voice was suddenly cut off and he dissipated into the air. Behind him stood Sabrina, holding Puck's sword over her shoulder like a tennis player. She narrowed her eyes.

"Unless, _Mirror_" She sneered, "You have the sword that can destroy _everything"_

**A/N: Hey, does anyone here fancy making a cover for this fanfic? I'd love you if you did, and my cover I was working on got deleted when my photoshop trial ran out -.- BUT yes. If you want to, PM me :D **


	14. Learning Curve

**Chapter 14**

Sabrina felt her head spin, and she collapsed onto the ground, heaving on her hands and knees. Daphne rushed over to her, screaming.

"Sabrina! Sabrina, are you okay? Hey, Sabrina?"

The older girl smiled wryly.

"Actually, I think I might take this time to pass out."

…

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she slipped into unconsciousness, and Daphne fretted nervously. _What to do?_ The remaining goblins had disappeared into the bushes, dragging goblin parts with them- she'd always heard that they were cannibalistic, but _ew-_ She supposed she should go back and get someone to help Sabrina and Puck, but without Puck's wings, she didn't know how to get there. _Maybe they're looking for us._ Then she rolled her eyes. _Of course_ they were looking for them. She considered her options- it would take quite a while to canvass the forest, so she had to draw their attention somehow… _Flare_. Rubbing her hands together, Daphne violently clapped above her head, and a ball of magic soared over the treetops, exploding continuously in smaller and smaller sparks. _That should do that_, she thought.

She was about to settle into the grass when Puck coughed. Puck! She sprang up and ran to his side. Puck's eyes were half closed, and glazed over, making his exceptionally blue eyes look as though they were covered in frost. His skin was deathly pale, and sweat ran down his face in huge rivulets. He gestured to his chest, and Daphne saw that his skin had turned an angry red, the blood that oozed slowly out of it a scary black. His hands were spidered with black veins, and the black was climbing up the veins in his neck, spreading out like an eerie crossword puzzle, his own heart pumping the poison to his brain.

Daphne's hands fluttered over Puck, and she couldn't figure out what to do. She wanted to be a fairy godmother or a wizard or a magical doctor so that she could just make the poison disappear. She started to panic, and tears slipped down her face.

"I'm sorry, Puck. I don't know what to do. I don't I don't. I'm so sorry!"

….

Puck tried to focus on Daphne's face, but all he could see was a fleshy pink blob. What was she apologising for? _Don't say sorry_, he thought. _I'll be fine, Marshmallow. Sabrina said so._ He tried to grab her hands, which moved nervously over his torso without touching him. Swallowing hard, he worked to talk around his tongue, which had decided to turn into a brick.

"S'okay Marshm'llow. Figure out… it." He scrunched his eyebrows together. Why was it so hard to talk? Goddamnit. "Figure… it. Do … healing." He hoped that she would understand, and let himself drift off into his head. Black spiders threatened to eat him, their pincers snapping at his head and making his body throb with pain. He cried out quietly, his mouth unable to form the right words.

….

Daphne squared her shoulders. Puck was right. Figure it out. Okay. Setting her mouth, she took Sabrina's dagger and wiped it on her pants, then cut away Puck's sweatshirt at the shoulder. The green material was soaked through with blood, but it would have to do. She tied the makeshift bandage across the wound in Puck's shoulder- it stretched form his shoulder blade to his neck. This had happened once in _ER,_ so she hoped she knew how to sort of do it. Wrapping it snugly against his skin, she hoped that he hadn't lost too much blood, because that was a bad thing anytime. She then took a deep breathe, and turned to the massive scratch on his chest. She cut open his sweatshirt over it, and was surprised to find that Puck was wearing a white t-shirt underneath it. Daphne had always kind of assumed he only wore the sweater, like going shirt-commando. Shaking her head, she cut that open to, and grimaced. The thin wound looked grosser closer up. IT was still oozing poisoned blood, and she concentrated on how to do this. Going on the fact that conjuring magic was kind of the same at anytime and anywhere, she squeezed her eyes shut and _wanted_. She mouthed the words she thought, in an attempt to make the spell more powerful.

"_**POISON, POSION, GO AWAY!**_"

Suddenly there was a tingling in her hands that spread up her arms and into her very center. Almost out of her own control, her hands placed themselves on the burning skin, and _grabbed_. Daphne gasped- she could see right inside Puck. It was like he was made of a billion multicoloured strands of light, all moving together. Grabbing blindly, she picked the strand that felt _wrong_. It was a sickly green colour, dull against Puck's own emerald shades. At first, it wouldn't come loose, but she pulled, pulled, _pulled_, and it shot out of him.

Puck arched violently, his entire body lifting off the ground. Floating in the air above his chest was a mass of sticky black strands of _something_. Daphne gagged, then made a motion like throwing something away. The poison kissed and fizzed and generally made itself unpleasant before disappearing with a mighty bang.

Puck Sat up explosively, almost knocking Daphne's teeth out when his head clonked against hers. With a sound like a cornered animal, he flew upwards.

"SABRINA?"

Daphne rolled her eyes. _Love_. Totally not punk rock.

"She's down here, you dumb fairy. Gosh."

Puck dropped like a lightning bolt, and was at her side in less time than it took Daphne to blink.

"Sabrina? Sabrina?" He shook her by the shoulders, and she slowly woke up.

"Holy crap. What? What?! Oh my god _what_. Can a girl not get a good pain-induced rest around here? Jeez."

….

Puck gasped, then enveloped her in a tight hug, his fingers splayed over he back, and he felt his chest tighten. He gulped down air, feeling like he had been underwater for his entire life.

….

Sabrina smoothed his hair, feeling him shivering against her.

"Hey, Puck. You're fine. I'm fine, Daphne's fine. We're all okay. Okay?

She felt him nod, then bury his head in her shoulder. His fingers pressed her closer to him, as if when he let go, she would cease to exist. She felt wetness spreading onto her shirt, and jerked back.

"Puck!"

He looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"You're bleeding!"

Puck glanced down at his shirt, his sweatshirt in tatters. He pulled it off, as he felt he couldn't really work the whole violently injured urchin look. He grimaced.

"Well at least I'm not dying anymore, right? Silver lining."

He rolled his shoulders and stood up, offering a hand to Sabrina." He was about to offer one to Daphne as well when a carpet landed at the edge of the clearing, carrying three people. Granny Relda stepped off the carpet the second it touched the ground, but their mother was the first to arrive. Veronica had a desperate look in her eyes, and she was crying as she ran towards her daughters. Daphne lit up.

"Mummy!"

Veronica scooped her up in a hug that made Daphne feel like she was going to choke.

"Oh, babies! Oh I thought… I don't know what I thought. Oh, you're safe now. Oh, my girls."

Sabrina stood up, slightly unsteady, and smiled at her mother, then, glancing at her father, let it fall off her face. His face was beet red, and he was storming towards her.

"Do you _know _ what we have gone through, looking for you? You could be _dead._ Or _captured._ And worst of all, you dragged _Daphne _in to this? You cannot _believe _how dangerous that was. For all you know, you could have met Everafters, or members of the Scarlet hand, or _Mirror." _Daphne opened her mouth to speak, but her father barreled on. "I cannot believe this, Sabrina. A girl of your age, you should _know_ better. We dealt with this when you were twelve, but at _sixteen_? Seriously? You should be _ashamed of yourself_."

Henry reached up to shake her, and Sabrina screamed out as sharp nails of pain shot down her leg. Before he could go on, her father found a sword at his neck, and an unconscious daughter at his feet.

"Oh my God?"

Veronica's eyes widened, and she pulled Daphne away from her, searching for any sign of an injury. Puck narrowed his eyes at Henry as he slid his sword into his belt. Henry started to stumble away, but Puck, who was the taller man, grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, growling into his ear.

"Henry Grimm. You didn't scare me when you were a boy, and _let me tell you_, you sure as _hell _don't scare me now."

Henry, white-faced, nodded numbly and stepped away. Puck, iron eyed, scooped Sabrina off the ground and looked at Relda, giving her a nod.

"I shall meet you at the Estate."

The old woman, with a spark in her eye, nodded, then watched Puck shoot off the ground.

….

Veronica looked up at him, and then stared at Henry, who stared back at her.

"What exactly happened there?"

Relda smiled.

"Love happened, my dear. Love happened."

**A/N: Wooooowwwwww, sorry for the absolute cheesiness of this chapter. Totally didn't think that would happen. Thank you to everyone who's successfully waited for me to suffer through a massive case of writer's block- I definitely appreciate it :D And I just want to thank every single one of you who leaves reviews, and who favorites this story, or favorites _me_, because YOU'RE ALL AMAZING. I LOVE YOU SOSOSOSOSOSO MUCH. And for those of you who were sad about it ending, I hiccuped. It might actually be a bit longer than expected. *looks down sheepishly***


	15. Aftermath

**Chapter fifteen**

As Puck flew through the air, he tried to control the need to punch something. How _dare_ Henry treat Sabrina like that? After all, she had just saved _basically_ the entire world. Puck frowned at his shoulder. That would probably need stitches, but it wasn't bleeding anymore. The place where moth had sliced him was no longer even painful- it was such a light wound, honestly. Stupid poison. He supposed he could go back and give her body to the Court to bury- she had many a sympathizer there. Admittedly, he'd eventually have to go back and do the whole _king_ thing, but maybe Sabrina could come with him. She always said she much preferred New York to Ferryport Landing. They could get an apartment near Central Park, so she wouldn't have to spend all her time with Everafters. A small voice in the back of his head echoed _she's mortal_… but he pushed it down where it couldn't be heard.

He was flying to close to the top of the barrier, he knew it, but the higher you flew, the faster you flew- it was a known fact. There was something odd, though… the shimmery feeling felt weird. Something in him told him to check it out, but something more important captured his attention.

Sabrina's head moved, and he looked down at her.

"Well good afternoon, stinkpot."

She groaned.

"Wha- oh. Flying. Where's everybody else?"

"Oh. Well, after your dad shook your brains around, I threatened to kill him and flew away dramatically."

Sabrina smiled weakly.

"So the usual."

"Precisely."

She sighed.

"God, I feel tired. Now that I'm not killing anybody or being killed, I'd really like to take a bubble bath."

Puck grinned evilly.

"Can I-" a trademark Grimm glare immediately silenced him, but he didn't let it wipe the smile off his face.

…..

When they reached the mansion, Sabrina's parents, her grandmother, and Daphne had already reached the top of the stairs. Puck set her down, looping an arm around her waist, but she frowned.

"You know, would you mind?"

She glanced at him sideways, and he rolled his eyes.

"Well jeez, what did your _last_ butler die of?"

He scoffed at her, but picked her up anyways, lean muscle tensing against her weight. Reaching the top of the stairs, they found Granny Relda waiting for them, and she smiled warmly at Sabrina.

"Are you okay, _leibling_? You gave us all quite a scare back there."

Sabrina smiled.

"Well I'm like 400% sure that Mirror may have complexly fractured my entire leg, but other than that, I'm totally fine. Puck has a bit of a scratch, though."

Relda raised her eyebrows at Puck's blood-soaked shirt.

"I noticed. Do you mind if I walk with you? Daphne told us most of the story, but you know how she is. I want to just confirm. You met Mirror?"

Both of the teenagers nodded.

"And killed him."

Nods again.

"You're going to have to explain this to me in _detail_ later, but right now, I want you to get cleaned up, and then it's off to the infirmary for the both of you."

Puck changed his grip on Sabrina, and she clenched a fist against the fire that shot up through her hip. Glancing down, Relda pursed her lips.

"Actually, infirmary first."

…

As Puck walked down the hallway, Sabrina leaned into his chest, not caring that blood was getting in her hair and on her face. His breathing was steady, and she could feel his heart beating through his shirt. She closed her eyes, but Puck jostled her gently.

"The old lady says you shouldn't go to sleep until you've been seen by Sprout."

Sabrina sighed, but agreed.

"I can't believe that all of that just happened. Mirror's dead, Puck. He won't ever ruin anything ever again."

Puck nodded.

"I think if after this, I never see another fight, I won't mind one bit."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

"Not one fight? "

"Not one."

"Not even a really good goblin attack?"

"Not even that."

"How about a bar-room brawl."

Puck faltered, and she laughed.

"I didn't think so."

Carrying Sabrina had put strain on him and opened the cut on his chest again, so he was glad when they reached the rooms set aside for Sprout. The stout nurse opened the door on the first knock, a towel in her hands. He could see she was in the midst of sterilizing her equipment.

Sabrina could recognize a few of the instruments, but what was that long curly one for? Or the crystal prism? Why would you need a rainbow in an operating room? She gave up when she saw a tube labeled "Wing cleaner"

Sprout looked frankly at Puck, then at Sabrina.

"What in god's earth have you two done _this _time? Not another frantic dying injury, I hope?"

Puck grinned winningly at the older woman.

"Oh, we went for a stroll and suddenly I said, you know, I don't much like the Master. How about we kill him?"

Sabrina grinned at his cheek, and piped in.

"Yes, and I thought that it would be a marvelous way to spend such a beautiful autumn afternoon, I simply _had _to agree. So my lovely sister brought a picnic, isn't she a doll, and I happened to fall down a cliff after Puck fell on a knife."

Sprout looked blankly at the two of them.

"Bollocks_"_

Sabrina and Puck glanced at each other and laughed. Then sprout rolled her eyes and glared at Puck.

"Well at least you're in better spirits than you were when you were in here last. If you want to just put Miss Grimm on that bed there, And if you would like to sit down on this table here…"

Puck nodded, avoiding Sabrina's questioning gaze, and settled on the table. Sabrina looked over at him from her half-sitting half-lying down position on the bed. Sprout went over to a small cupboard, talking all the while.

"Right. Well, fairy, I need to see that cut on your chest. So if you could kindly remove your shirt. And Sabrina, decide this instant if you honestly like those pants because you're about to either cut them off or take them off. And let me tell you I will not be taking them off for you."

She continued with whatever she was doing, and when she turned around, holding two vials of something clear, both of them were blushing furiously and had not moved. She scoffed loudly.

"Honestly, you two! It's a _hospital_, for god's sake. _Teenagers._"

Puck shrugged, apparently over the entire thing, but Sabrina didn't stop blushing as she slowly and agonizingly removed her pants. When she saw her leg, she gave a shiver. It had bruised black and green and blue since Mirror had shocked her, and there was a- in her mind at least- ironic, bright red handprint where he had gripped her shin. She thanked the underwear gods that she'd had the sense to _not_ put on the teddy-bears-of-the-week undies.

Puck's chest was streaked with dried blood, as well as new blood from where he had opened the cut. The slice below his ribs had a splattering of dried black blood around it, but once sprout had cleaned it off, it wasn't even worth putting a plaster on. As sprout worked on cleaning the cuts, she talked.

"That cut on your face will scar, you know. Fairy healing is, on average, six times as fast as your average human, so if you come back in a week, I can take those stitches out- very good work, girl, if you ever want work you should come to me- but this cut on your chest- who gave it to you?"

Puck thought for a second.

"Goblin. Ran it upwards and then rammed it into my shoulder."

Sprout shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Well I have _absolutely_ no idea where that blade's been- goblins aren't smart enough to forge weapons, they simply rely on their own claws. I'll have to clean the inside of that cut." She cut off when Puck yelled out. "Oh, and by the way, it will be quite painful. Might of mentioned that earlier but you know what, no. So, being as we're not in the middle of the absolute wilderness, I have local anesthetic!"

Sprout pulled out the two vials she had been preparing earlier. One was exceptionally bigger than the other, and she set it aside. Pulling out a syringe, she prepared a needle for Puck, who immediately paled.

"Whoa, lady, hold on a second. I'm not some baby, I can take a few stitches. There is no need for that _thing_ right there. Here, give me something to bite down on, and I'll be _completely _fine."

Sprout frowned as she flicked the side of the syringe, peering intently into its depths.

"Scared of a needle, are you boy?"

He nodded, but quickly masked it by rubbing his neck.

"Oh, um, no, but you know it's pointy and sharp and painful and _right there_ and how about not."

Sprout put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, don't worry yourself, boy. When I do a needle, it's completely painless."

Puck visibly relaxed.

"Really?"

Sprout placed the needle above the skin near his shoulder, and then efficiently slapped him hard across the face while simultaneously pressing in the needle.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

The nurse scoffed.

"Language boy. Now, did that hurt?"

"YES!"

"Ah, but you didn't even feel the needle. While that works…"

She turned to Sabrina, and raised an eyebrow. Sabrina smiled sweetly.

"I can take a jab."

Once the medicine started to work, she felt almost better. She hadn't even realised how much pain she was really in until it was gone.

Sprout quickly sutured Puck's chest with the practice of someone who had been doing it their entire lives. When that was done, she applied the black gel that sealed the stitches, and turned to Sabrina.

"Now. What have you _done_, dear?"

Sabrina smiled wryly.

"A maniac decided it would be fun to break my leg in the most painful way possible."

Sprout nodded, then looked at it intently.

"Right. Well I have something for that… Let me see."

She walked over to the cupboard and searched around, discarding various bottles. She finally came upon the bottle she wanted- a brown bottle with the simple label "Bond"

She mixed two teaspoons into a glass of water, which turned a disgusting shade of green, and held it in front of Sabrina's face.

"Drink it, two teaspoons a day for a week. Send the bottle back with Puck, when he gets those stitches out."

Sabrina tried to sip the drink, gagged, and decided it would be much better to just gulp the concoction down as fast as she could without throwing up. She slammed the glass down on the bedside table and gasped.

"Jeez, that's _revolting_."

Sprout smiled.

"Well, there you go. That's about equal to two week of normal healing, so you can walk out of here with Puck. If you two aren't kidding, I'll send down to the hospital for some crutches."

She walked off to finish her cleaning, and Puck hopped off the table, offering his hand to Sabrina, which she took gratefully. She hopped painfully off the table, and Puck moved his hand around her waist. They hobbled off to the room Sabrina had slept in after the first battle, where she quickly shooed Puck away, in favour of the glistening porcelain bathtub. Hopping around the small bathroom, she managed to find some fancy-looking bubble bath, pour it in the tub and start the water before there was a knock at the door. Groaning, she opened it.

Puck stood outside, and he ran his eyes down her body, taking her dirty shirt and hair, still in a ponytail, caked with blood. His own hair was dripping water into his eyes, a towel slung over his shoulder. His jeans were slung low on his hips, and he wasn't wearing a shirt- emphasizing the lines of his hipbones and stomach. Slowly, he raised his eyebrows.

"It's been twenty minutes, woman. How long does a bath take?"

She glared at him, taking no small pleasure in watching him cower.

"Longer than twenty minutes."

And she slammed the door in his face.


End file.
